


Superman Syndrome

by Jane_Dorocak



Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: But is it really?, Except Tim Sake, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Gen, I just can't imagine him being a simp, I mean all things considered, Instaromance, Kieran just should have told Lauren in chapter one, Lauren is not dumb she's just bad at recognizing faces I swear, Not As Much Secret Identity Fail As Secret Identity Unexpected Success, Okay every male in this is possibly a simp, Romantic Triangle, SIMP!Kieran, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, The author has... zero idea what she's doing, Will is SIMP too I guess, and I mean I can imagine even Hremann being one, and the author still ahs no idea what she's doing, anywho, he's too much of a jerk, kym ships it, like its milking the original idea way too much, much to the amusement of her friends who have to listen her rambling about it, okay I'm getting sidetracked, tags keep on changing to compensate for my inability to be creative, that's not really a romantic triangle, this fic is overstaying its welcome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25224736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jane_Dorocak/pseuds/Jane_Dorocak
Summary: Lauren always though she knew better than anyone else to recognize what was real and what was not, if for anything else then for the ability that allowed her to discern lies from the truth.Little did she know she was truly the blindest of them all.OrSeason 2 AU where Kieran pulls Clark Kent on Lauren, and honestly no one is more surprised than him.Inspired and featuring the art of ever so lovelyMonica_Tailor
Relationships: Kieran White/Dylan Rosenthal (past), Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 71
Kudos: 140





	1. Aloof Archivist

Lauren’s head pounded with a numb headache as she slouched into the office. 

She didn’t know who was that acquaintance of Sake’s that got her, but she sure as hell was strong.

And she got there just as Sakes was about to spill beans about what he knew about her parents’ car and the role it played in the Allendale tragedy. 

Add that to a list of failures she experienced in the last few days.

“Oh, Lauren!” Lila greeted her the moment she entered the office. 

“Did you grab a pastry from the break room yet?”

Lauren hesitated.

“I didn’t,” she replied, “Why are there pastries?"

Lila opened her mouth but before she could answer, Kym appeared out of nowhere, grinning ear to ear.

“And there is! The last member of our squad!” she cheered inexplicably happy at such an early morning hour. 

Lauren gave her friend a quizzical look, but the Sergeant only moved slightly gesticulating wildly to someone behind her back.

“Lauren. Meet the newest addition to our precinct -" she announced proudly. "Kieran White!”

The blood in Lauren's veins run cold and her heart forgot to beat for a second.

Wha-

She looked up. Her eyes, wide open met his, two cold icy pools piercing her down from behind the glasses.

Lauren's breath got hitched in her throat, her head emptied only Kym's words ringing in the cave of her mind.

_Kieran White._

_The new archivist._

_You have to be kidding me_.

“Lauren?” Kym’s voice made it to her, breaking through her thoughts.

Lauren blinked in surprise, to realize half of the office had been starring at her.

_Shit._

Oh, sorry,” she mumbled and then forced a smile and outstretched a hand towards the newcomer.

“Nice to meet you, Mr White.”

The man in front of her eyed her hand with his cold blue eyes in almost concerned expression, but then accepted.

“Likewise, Officer Sinclair, " he said in a quiet icy tone.

His grip was firm but somewhat cold and it made shivers run down Lauren’s spine. It felt almost _familiar._

Before Lauren could ponder on that, Kym chimed in breaking off the tension.

“Now, since you met everyone from our patrol uni I can show you around the building!”

“It would be my pleasure,” Mr White turned to her letting go of Lauren's hand. 

"Great!" Kym clasped her hands. 

"Now this way, my young apprentice, to the house of horrors!" she announced and gestured to the man to follow her out to the hall. 

Lauren watched as they both vanished behind the door of the busy office. Only then she let herself let out a small sigh and shaking her head she went to her desk.

_Really what was up with her luck, meeting another guy with that blood forsaken name now of all times?_

_****_

_The fanart and also this fic in a nutshell:_

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there dear reader!  
> First of all thanks for taking you time to read this fic.  
> Special thanks goes to my sister and also to aforementioned [ Monica_Tailor ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Tailor)  
> who has done this lovely fanart and laso so kindly allowed me to abuse it for the purpose of this fic  
> (the original post with more PH stuff from her can be found[ here ](https://monica-tailor.tumblr.com/tagged/scribbling-purple-hyacinth)).  
> Just as I don't own the fanert I don't own PH or any of the characters either, that honour goes to the amazing Sophism and Ephemerys.  
> Also if you haven’t read PH yet and you’re here just because you were randomly browsing the site, [please, read it here ](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)  
> And if you have read it but ~~you still feel a bit too sane~~ you want to talk with someone abt it, here’s [PH discord ](https://discord.com/invite/SbcUwZ3)


	2. Bespectacled Break

"Are you better?" Will asked, his voice mildly concerned as Lauren walked out of a changing room.

The red-head rolled her eyes slightly, hands fastening the last button on her shirt.

"Yes, Will. It was just a bit of water," she assured him though in all honesty she still couldn't feel her feet much.

Suffice to say the midday patrol did get significantly more wet and uncomfortable than anyone predicted. Most of it went smoothly, but then, near the end of it, they had to give a chase to a pickpocket who - in his last-ditch attempt to escape his arrest and completely forgetting he cannot swim - threw himself into the small river running across the local park.

Luckily the water wasn't too deep, so there was no way he could actually drown - hell it was hardly up to his knees - but it still took Lauren an uncomfortable amount of time until she fished the panicking man out of there.

By the time she got back to the precinct, her clothes feet turned into solid ice and she was only lucky she had a spare uniform back in her locker or she'd be walking around like some weird frogwoman with her shoes squeaking and leaking water for the rest of the day.

The Lieutenant crossed his hands on his chest.

"Still, you should get some coffee, perhaps pastry if there's any left," he suggested.

"I handle the paperwork - there isn't much anyways, Take a break. God knows you need it."

Lauren was about to protest, but then she only sighed.

The thought of warm coffee did sound tempting after the cold shower.

"Alright, you're the boss," she told him but then smiled.

"Thanks. I'll be back in a minute."

Lauren found the precinct kitchen blissfully empty and quiet - a small oasis of peace in the middle of the never-ending buzz of the precinct. The only noises there constituted of the distant hum from the office next door and the coffee machine that still relentlessly bubbled on the counter.

Lauren mechanically made her way to it and poured herself a cup. Her hands found the package of sugar and she added two cubes into the cup mixing it. Then she turned around and leaned against the counter letting the cup warm her fingers, frozen after the unfortunate encounter with water.

She ran a hand through her - luckily and miraculously not wet - hair. Today wasn't a good day for her. First Sake, then the patrol. And to add to it the new archivist...

_ No, that is silly. The new archivist isn't a problem,  _ she chastised herself.

_True, he looked bit arrogant and cold, but why should she even care? She didn't have to come into contact with him much anyway._

She shook her head and took a large sip of the coffee, the liquid scolding her tongue, but quickly warming the rest of her body. _Honestly, where would she be without the bitter safety net of caffeine?_

She let out a sigh as her eyes wandered to the plate with pastries sitting on the table. 

There were still a few pieces left – three muffins, a croissant and a few cookies. Her stomach growled at the sight reminding her she hadn’t eaten since her breakfast with uncle Tristan – if of course, you can call a singular blueberry a breakfast. 

She eeys the remaining pastries carefully and then reached for the croissant. It was already cold, but it still smelled temptingly sweet. When she bit into it, the crust crunched under her teeth and the taste of blueberry cream filled her mouth.

“Oh god,” she let a soft moan escape her lips as she closed her eyes. 

This was _precisely_ what she needed. 

Her eyes fell back on the plate. There were still a few cookies left...

Her stomach produced another grumbling sound; a clear announcement that no, one croissant was not enough to sate its needs now that it was awake.

Seeing as she had nothing to lose she took three more cookies from the plate. Now no one can say she didn’t eat anything except coffee today. 

Alright, back to her desk it is.

Filled with newfound energy, she shoved all three cookies into her mouth and still chewing on them stepped out of the break room - and right into the path of the new archivist who just came from around the corner.

When he noticed her, he froze on spot, his eyes widening.

“Oh,” he said and took a slight step back, just enough for Lauren to notice.

She frowned.

What was wrong with him - oh shit... the realization almost knocked her off her feet. Messy hair, bloodshot eyes, mouth still full cheeks puffed out. She must have looked like a fucking hamster – or worse yet – Kym while visiting a watermelon buffet.

So much for a great first impression. 

"Ughmf," she got out gulping down what was left in her mouth. 

“I mean, good afternoon Mr White,” she said.

“O-officer,” he bowed his head slightly to her.

“Nice to see you again.”

"Same to you,” Lauren replied and gestured to the papers in his hands hoping to distract them both from her evergrowing embarrassment that threatened to dye her face in crimson.

“I see they put you to work already.“

He blinked slowly and then looked at the files in his hands as if just now realizing he was holding them.

“Oh, yes, I was supposed to bring these to the old archive,“ he noted and then glanced back at her.

“They told me it should be around here.“

Lauren frowned.

“No, the archives are actually the other way-“ she pointed behind his back.

He turned around his face folding into a puzzled expression.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, that's awkward."

Lauren sighed.

"Don't worry," she said and walked across the hall past him in the direction of the archives.

“Common, I can show you where it is.“

He followed her obediently almost like a lost puppy. And he was just that, in a sense.

She threw a sidelong glance at him. He didn't look as arrogant as back in the office - but there was still a bit of cold untouchable aura surrounding him.

But that could have been stress from a new job, she concluded. 

Still, it would be nice if he stopped avoiding her gaze and looking at her as if she had killed his cat every time he thought she wasn't looking.

Or looking like he killed hers. It was hard to tell if he was looking apologetic or accusatory.

“Is something wrong?” she asked at last when she noticed his eyes slipping down to her neck.

_ Fuck did he notice the marks? She knew she should have reapplied the makeup. _

His eyes shot up to her face his expression slightly surprised.

"My apologies, did you say something?"

"I asked if there's there something wrong," Lauren repeated.

"You're looking a bit..." she wasn't sure how to finish the sentence. 

“Oh sorry," the archivist mumbled out.

"I didn't mean to…” he hesitated. “But can I point out if you had some crumbs on your shirt?” 

Oh.

Lauren glanced down, feeling the blood rushing to her face once again. Was it there the whole time? Out loud she only laughed nervously.

“Oh, really?” she asked brushing it away.

“Thanks. But I’m sure that’s not what you look so beat up for.” 

He hesitated again, his forehead creasing in a frown.

“Oh, it’s nothing,” he said and then quickly added with a half-hearted chuckle, “Let's just say I may feel guilty with burdening you with showing me around instead of doing something else.”

Lauren felt a smile tugging on her lips.

“Don't worry, I was on my break. And it’s actually nice to get to this part of the building. Quite nostalgic.”

She breathed in the dry air.

The archives had been moved to the upper floors of the building almost five years ago, due to bad ventilation and mould that was prone to damage the files and health of the archivists. Nevertheless, because of lack of space this time, the cases older than twelve years were still stored back here. During her time as a detective, Lauren would spend hours upon hours long past her shift lost between the ageing shelves rotting away in the darkness, going over cases as cold as the air around over and over, sometimes seeking the truth, other times looking distraction from her pain.

The old archivist even let her have the spare key after some time, telling her, she was there more often than them anyways. 

She shook her head at the thought of the ancient key like from a fairy tale hidden away in her desk drawer.

“But in all honesty, there’s no shame getting lost here," she spoke up again as they descended to the basement, "This place can be a maze sometimes - a lot of dark corners and hidden rooms." 

_ Corners and rooms where one can easily come to a brutal end as she had learnt recently.  _

She shivered involuntarily, and her eyes travelled to the man beside her. 

He tensed too - again just a bit but enough for her to notice. No doubt her words reminded him of Harvey - he must have heard that story. 

_ Shit.  _

_ Way to go, Sinclair, scaring the guy on his first day of work. _

"So don't worry about not knowing where everything is" she added quickly as they turned the corner.

"And if you don't know, just ask someone. Preferably not Officer Randall though."

He furrowed his brows slightly.

"That's that intimidating gentleman sitting close to Miss Lila's desk, right? I heard his local nickname is Grumpy Cat?"

"Yes," Laure nodded.

"There's actually a weird story behind that nickname... But maybe some other time," she stopped in front of a large metal door.

"Here we are," Lauren said. " The old archives. You have the keys I hope.”

"Yes,” he nodded pulling up a string of keys and unlocking the door.

The door opened with a creak, cold damn air breezing past both of them.

Lauren looked at the archivist giving him an encouraging nod.

"Don't worry," she said. "It might look like a haunted house, but the scariest thing in there is the insect. And even that is not as frequent as you'd think."

"Thanks for the reassurance," them an replied, his face somewhat unreadable.

"Well, I should be heading up now," Lauren replied turning to leave.

"Good luck."

"Sure," he nodded again but then turned after her.

"And Officer... eh Sinclair," he added rather awkwardly. Lauren paused in her steps and looked back at him. The allofness she saw in him before seemed to have gone and without it he really looked just like an awkward boy, not used to his new job.

_Adorable_.

She smiled.

“Just Sinclair or Lauren would do,” she said. And immediately cursed herself for being stupid.

The archivist blinked in surprise at her word. Then a smile curled up on his lips too, but he quickly tipped his head down to cover it.

“Well, in that case,” he said.

“I would say me allowing you to call me simply White or Kieran would be in place.”

Lauren had to force every muscle on her face to maintain the once honest smile.

_ It’s just a dumb name, Lauren. There are so many people called Kieran. _

“Alright then,” she said and her voice faltered for only a split second, “I hope you like it here, Kieran. Have a nice day.”


	3. Convoluted Conspiracies

Kieran glared at himself in the mirror. 

He tilted his head to the side, upwards, downwards. Then he pushed the glasses at the edge of his nose then back up. 

He took them off and studied them. 

Then he looked back at his reflection. 

Put them back on. Off. On. Off. 

He frowned and ruffled his hair. 

On.

He didn't feel he looked different from his usual self with the glasses on. 

Off.

Still, she did not recognize him.

On.

Or at least it seemed like she didn’t recognize him.

Off.

She could have just pretended, right?

On.

He certainly thought she did when they were first introduced. At first, she looked shocked as if she saw a ghost, but then she just introduced herself as if nothing happened. 

Off.

But back then, he concluded she had been just acting the part, trying to protect his and therefore her own cover. 

On.

And then when they wound up alone in the hallway… At first, he froze. He thought she’d lash out at him. Tell him to leave or start questioning him. Or even tackle him down. She could have done that. They were alone, no one in sight.

Off.

But she did not. Instead, she offered to show him the way to the archives.

On.

It confused him a bit but he came to the conclusion she was just being cautious and she was taking him somewhere they - or rather - she - couldn’t be caught. He thought it was odd of her to take such precautions, considering how rash she tended to act, but then again maybe she learnt better from before. So he followed her, all the while bracing himself for shouting, life threats and even physical violence. 

Off.

He was honestly almost looking forward to it, a masochistic lamb awaiting his slaughter.

On.

He thought her mask slipped when she started talking about dangerous corners in the precinct.

It sounded like a perfect prelude to a messy conflict somewhere in the old forgotten archive.

Off.

But then...

On.

A smile. _ I hope you’ll like it here. _

Off.

Like hell would she say that if she knew it was him.

On.

Off. On. Off. On.

Off.

But really… how.

On.

Were the spectacles really altering his face that much? 

Off. 

Or perhaps it was his general demeanour. He crafted his archivist persona into a polite slightly socially awkward man a complete opposite of his usual flirty self. 

On.

But would that really confuse her so much as to not recognize him? 

Off.

Perhaps it was the fact she didn't expect him in there. She just ruled out the possibility, subconsciously. But he even kept his name for God's sake!

On.

Off.

On.

Or maybe she had amnesia?

Off.

No, that wouldn’t be it. That’s too ridiculous.

On.

But then again so was the idea of her not recognizing him. And he recalled Dylan once explaining to him extreme mental trauma like near-death experience can cause retrograde amnesia… 

Off.

His mind went back to the bruises on her neck. He could still see them underneath her make-up...

Could it be?

On.

Or perhaps he was the one who had it all wrong. Perhaps there were two Laurens? Or he slipped into an alternate dimension where they never met prior?

Off.

Alright, Kieran, that’s too ridiculous and you know it.

O-

OK, he ought to stop before he develops a migraine. 

He placed the glasses at the edge of the sink and splashed his face with icy water. 

No the last two were two far fetched. The amnesia was a viable option - or was it… He noticed how she winced at his name as if she got burnt. And she looked shocked when she first heard his name too...

So, she most probably just sucked at face recognition.

However, with that, another question appeared - did he want her to recognize him? 

Common sense told him the longer he plays the charade the worse it will be in the end. But perhaps… did she even need to know? If he played his cards right, she wouldn't ever have to. In a few weeks, archivist White would vanish - perhaps a relocation or in a worst-case scenario faked murder - and she never needs to figure out the truth. 

He recalled how she looked when she parted with him in front of the archive. 

They knew each other for less than five minutes and she showed him more of her soft side than she even did during their partnership as La Lune. 

But then again there was no reason for her to put up walls in front of a mere archivist. 

Logically speaking, hiding his identity would be useful for a multitude of reasons, he argued to his reflection. 

You know she has trouble keeping her emotions in check. If she knows there's a bloodthirsty monster masquerading as an archivist just the next door to her, who knows how quickly she'd broke her facade and snap at him. 

And then the gig is up. 

It was safer for him and her too that she doesn't know. 

Yeah, completely rational reading there.

Perfect.

Clever.

How wise of him.

“Hey!” someone bumped their fists against the bathroom door.

“Hurry up!”

“I'm sorry!” Kieran shouted back hastily putting his glasses back on.

“Just a minute!”

Alright, so all he has to do now is not blow his cover. Seemed simple enough.


	4. Dangerous Debates...

“Soo, what do you think about him?” Kym asked slily.

Lauren lifted the gaze from the paperwork. 

“The new guy?” she asked carefully.

“Obviously.”

“He seemed... nice,” Lauren replied after a moment, internally cursing herself for having told Kym about where she vanished after the patrol the day before. She really did not think anything of admitting she was helping a new guy find his way around - well not until Kym started giving these weird sort of looks, just like the other she was wearing right now.

“Nice?” Kym teased.

“That’s all?”

Lauren furrowed her brows.

”What more do you want to hear? I knew him for a few days and we held like two conversations together.”

“Oh, that was far more than two conversations, Lauren.” Kym swayed dramatically in her chair one hand stretching to the ceiling the other clutching on her chest.

“He was lost and you showed him the way.”

Lauren rolled her eyes. And here we go.

“He’s new here and we both know getting to the old archives is hell. Even you don’t know where they are.”

Kym pouted.

“Geez, Lauren I’m trying to set a mood here!”

“Go set it somewhere else then.”

“Buhuuu, you’re worse than Will.”

“Badmouthing me again, Ladell?” Will’s voice came from behind the Sergeant making her jump up.

“Sweet watermelon Jesus! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!” Kym cried out punching him in the arm.

Will rolled his eyes at her then turned to Lauren.

“So what’s the problem again?”

Lauren shrugged.

“Kym is making up a soulmate bond between me and the new archivist.”

“Oh really?” Will noted furrowing his brows slightly.

“You really have nothing else to do?"

“No, not really,” Kym replied swiftly.

“I bet you’d like him without the glasses though. He most probably looks even better without them,” she furrowed her brows in concentration and then clasped her hands in excitement.

“That’s it! I’m stealing his glasses!”

“What?” Will frowned at her. “Why?”

Kym groaned.

“Were you two not listening? Because I wanna know how he looks underneath.”

Lauen and Will exchanged knowing glances and Will let out an exasperated sigh.

“Kym you cannot steal people’s things just because you wanna know how they look underneath.”

“That’s what he said,” Kym murmured under her breath.

“What was that?”

“Nothing! Will gave her a quizzical look.

“Alright I don’t care,” he said at last.

“Have you finished those reports I gave you yesterday?”

“Stop changing the topic.”

“Stop talking about gossip during working hours then.”

Lauren just rolled her eyes. These two will be at it for a while. With a sigh, she turned back to

finish her report - or so was her intention, however she got only a sentence or two in before her mind unwittingly slipped back to what Kym had just said.

What did she think of Kieran White -  _ the archivist  _ \- she added to herself hastily. Kieran White the archivist.  _ The archivist Kieran White. _ Not the other one.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. 

God this was confusing.

Still. What _ did _ she think of the man?

Well, it was nice talking to him yesterday. At first, she thought he was a bit stuck up, but then he turned out as a pretty decent guy - a bit flustered at getting lost in a strangely adorable way even. Yes, he was shy and spoke little, but when he spoke he was honest - much more honest than any of her dates recently anyways. Also way hotter. He might have had his shirt buttoned up to the top, but it was clear he was working out and even though his glasses were ridiculous and in all fairness distracting, his face was handsome. Maybe he should switch to lenses.

_ Wait. _

_ What was she thinking? _

She forcefully pinched herself earning a questioning look from both Kym and Will, that she dutifully ignored for the sake of her self investigation.

_ No, Lauren, _ she berated herself,  _ now you’re just like Kym. _

Try to be objective.

He’s just another coworker. A nice guy - one you might become friends with if you don’t end up dead by the end of the year. She chuckled drily, but then the memory of Harvey came fresh to her mind. She thought the same hting about him too, didn't she? Just an innocent coworker.

That unpleasant feeling that she had felt when they first met, came back settling at the forefront of Lauren’s mind.

She would like to think the new archivist was not another spy, but how could she know?

She was wrong before.

_ No, don’t jump to conclusions yet. _ She thought to herself.  _ Just be careful and don’t drop your guard. Maybe he’ll surprise you, maybe he won’t. _

She hoped he won’t.


	5. ....And the Dramatic Denouement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter but I got lazy so I split it into two. I hope you like childish chasing around desks and childish behavious in general cause this chapter's full of it.

Three days in and there were three things crystal clear to Kieran’s mind.

One - Grumpy Cat clearly missed his calling by becoming an officer - he should have been assassin instead.

Two - despite everything, Lauren still had no idea who he was.

And three - if she’d ever figure out it would be due to Kym Ladell. It seemed the Sergeant seemed to take it upon herself to sabotage Kieran's cover at every step of the way. Honestly, if he didn’t know better he would think she knows about his career with Phantom Scythe. 

At first, there would be questions - a lot of them and he would always find a way to dodge her with the same precision the rest of the precinct seem to dodge the need to talk about their sprawling emotional problems. 

_ Where did you go to school? _

_ Oh, I had more of private schooling. _

_ Do you have siblings? _

_ I don’t have any family. _

_ What did you do before this job? _

_ I... I have been helping out this private business. A weird place, unfriendly. I've never even met the boss actually…” _

But those were at least words. He could find his way around words. But then… Well, he supposed it was his fault in away. He should have picked some less weird glasses.

“Oh, woe, me!” Kym cried pathetically when he came to hand her over the testimonies from an old file she requested.

“What’s wrong with this writing? It's like ants!”

She buried her nose deep into the paper and then pulled away pushing it as far as her hands would allow her.

“Alas, This is too small to read!” she sighed in defeat. 

“Hey, Kieran?”

“Yes?” Kieran turned around, mentally bracing for some dort of ridiculous request or a question on his life history. 

(Luckily Lauren wasn't in the office at this point so he could be more dishonest with his reply if need be.)

What he did not brace himself for was Kym launching forward and snatching his glasses right of his nose.

“Gotcha!” Kym cried out and jumped back before he could catch her, face split in a victorious grin.

Kieran froze for a second, his eyes darting across the room in the blind panic.

No, calm down. Lauren's not here and-

“Sure thing, I tell him,” Lauren’s voice rang from behind the door.

_ Fuck. _

“Sergeant, I don’t want to ruin your fun, but can you return my glasses?” he asked turning to Kym, doing his best to control the rising panic in his voice.

“Nope!” the Sergeant replied, putting the glasses on and swinging to a relatively safe distance out of his reach.

“Really Sergeant this is not an appropriate time-” he reached for her, but she dodged again and slid across her desk to the other side.

“I thought you were more blind!” she laughed safe behind the piece of furniture.

Kieran veiled internally as he reached across the desk,  _ almost  _ grabbing her, but she slipped past his grasp ad laughed again as they started chasing each other around the desk.

_ This was ridiculous. _

In any other circumstance, Kieran could just jump over the desk pin her down and break her fingers until he got what he wanted, but not now - not in the office with two more people and not to Lauren’s friend while the woman herself stand within the earshot.

His eyes dashed back to the door. The handle moved slightly but the door still did not open, the person on the other side still encompassed in a conversation with someone else. 

“Sergeant can you stop playing around?” he pleaded. He never felt more ridiculous. Kym on the other hand obviously had fun.

“I’m like a sexy wizard teacher now!” Kym exclaimed, dodging Kieran’s attempt to take his glasses back and jumping to the side, balancing on one leg like this whole thing was a game. Well, it could have been a goddamn game to _her_ alright.

Kieran quickly eyed the others for help, but Lila only shrugged sympathetically, and Lukas grumbled something incoherent from his desk, not even willing to lift his gaze.

_ Some much for protect and serve... _

“Please Sergeant!” he tried again.

“Common, they’re not even that strong!” Kym laughed taking the glasses off and swinging them around, out of his reach using her other hand armed with a pen to keep Kieran at a distance.

“And you look so much better without them.”

_ I know but that’s not the point. _

Kieran gritted his teeth, his eyes running back to the door. 

“Would that be all?” he heard Lauren ask.

_ Please say no, say no… _

“Yes, that’s all Sinclair, see you later.”

Another reach, another grasp of nothing but air.  _ Damn,  _ if Kym wasn’t good at this.

And he was running out of time.

“Sergeant!” he cried one last time.

Kym once again jumped back away from him, but this time someone was standing behind her, a dark ominous figure blocking her way.

“Ladell,” Lukas Randall growled, an empty cup in one hand. “Give him back his bloody glasses and stop monkeying around, or so help me god-”

Kym looked at Lukas unblinkingly, but quickly losing the staring contest, sighed and stretched the hand with glasses back to Kieran.

“There you go,” she grumbled and then glanced back at Lukas guiltily.

“Joy killer.”

Kieran took the glasses, putting them on hastily, just in time as Lauren opened the door and walked into the office.

“What’s the commotion?” she asked, frowning slightly and the three figures standing in the middle of the office.

“Nothing,” Lukas mumbled, giving Kieran a look that the archivist hoped meant “ _ you’re welcome” _ and not “ _ I shall have your firstborn for this'' and _ slouched towards the door.

“Just don’t let those two be alone,” he noted as he passed Lauren and nodded to the remaining two.

“He’s not trained to deal with her.”


	6. Eerie Electricity

There!

Lauren shut the file she was working on for the past few hours and let out a breath of relief. She felt like she just ran across the entire city and back with a bag of rock on her bag.

She yawned and stretched out, her eyes glancing around the office. She was alone - the last one to be there which wasn’t that rare of a sight. She sighed and started picking up her things. Then her hand wandered to the last drawer on her desk. She opened it, picking up an ancient key to the old archives. A sudden sentiment washed over her as the cold metal brushed up agaisnt her hands. When was the last time she hung out in that old dusty place, just closing herself off and letting her mind clear?

She sighed again and put the key into her pocket, closing the office, and letting her feet take for the precinct’s basement.

Rationally speaking, she knew she shouldn’t be staying this long and instead go home and sleep. Not that she would be able to. Everytime she did try to sleep she woke up screaming, her nightmares getting worse with each day, though she hardly ever rememered their content.  And the odd persistent obnoxious tugging feeling that seemed to have settled in her head ever since her meeting with Sake didn't help either. It wasn’t really a headache per se, but it was still pretty annoying - like several voices were nudging at her trying to tell her something urgent but she couldn’t hear them clearly.   


_ She should go to a doctor to have it checked sometime soon, _ she thought grimly. But first, she should get ready for the mission to Carmen Camelia. 

She shivered involuntarily at the thought of the upcoming Friday night. It would be the first time she's doing a Phantom Scythe infiltration solo. No backup and no partner to rely on if things go wrong. But also no one to turn on her.

Her hands almost,  _ almost, _ ran up to her neck again.

She suspected  _ he _ would be there too - if not to participate in the meeting then to do some spying on his own. 

Both of Lune's vigilantes in the middle of a Phantom Scythe's twisted party - but no Lune. _ How ironic. _

She grinned for herself bitterly when she noticed the doors to the old archives were slightly ajar with dym yellowish light coming from the crack.

She slowed down her steps, one hand landing on the gun.

_ Who could be here this late at night? _

She peeked through the door.

The archives were coated in darkness, the only source of light a portable lamp sitting on the archivist desk illuminating its immediate surroudings - the files spread across the desk, a chair with a toolbox, a ladder and a tall figure standing on the ladder, fumbling with the light hanging from the ceiling above.

Lauren hesitated, but then opened the door slightly more to slip in.

"Hello Kieran!" she greeted the figure.

The archivist jumped up a bit and turned around, the yellowish light of the lamp revealing a bespectacled and slightly surprised face.

“Lauren,” he noted when he realized who the newcomer was and raised one hand in greeting.

“Good... I would say evening, but it seems it’s already long past that. What are you doing here so late?”

Lauren leaned against the doorframe, hands crossed on her chest.

“I could ask you the same question,” she said.

Kieran looked her up and down then turned back to the light.

“No offence, but I would say that is rather obvious,” he said.  _ Was that sarcasm in his voice? _

_ And why did it sound so familiar? _

Lauren shook her head, trying to get off the buzzing in her mind.

“Fair point,” she said. 

“Anything I can help you with?”

“Thank you for your offer, but I'm there's not much you can do,” Kieran replied and turned his attention back to the lamp, struggling to dismantle the lightbulb that obviously got stuck in its place.

“Unless you have a way to go back in time and persuade the people who built this whole thing to use a system in which I  _ wouldn’t _ have to first turn off all the lights to switch one lightbulb safely. Or a system that doesn’t use a lightbulb you have to remove with a screwdriver.”

Lauren let out a chuckle.

“You know we have a janitor who is supposed to do things like this,” she said, arms still crossed.

“Or we can call someone.”

The archivist sighed.

“I know- ahh here we go!” he finally managed to dismantle the lightbulb.

“Unfortunately, Mr Duke is under the persuasion this place is haunted and refuses to come in here. I don’t blame him, honestly,” he hesitated to look around the aisles leading into the darkness and then pointed at the small toolbox on the chair.

“He was kind enoug to borrow this to me though.”

“I see. And you’re not afraid?” Lauren asked half-jokingly as she picked an new lightbulb from the toolbox and handed it to him.

Kieran took it with a shrug.  


“As a child, I would have been," he said trying to put the new lightbulb back in its place. 

"But I would say life taught me better than to fear  _ imaginary _ monsters where there are so many real ones, one has to be varied off,” he added and glanced at Lauren.

“And I assume you’re not scared either, coming here all alone."

A shiver run down Lauren’s spine.

_ Common, Lauren what is wrong with you today? _

“Not really,” she admitted out loud, “As you said, there are too many real horrors to be worried about the made-up ones.”

_ Fire and ash and corpses. Lost hat in the middle of the street. A body of a coworker stuffed in a closet. _

_ And a monster she once believed to be a man grabbing her throat in the middle of a cave. _

The archivist paused for a second.

"Are you alright, Lauren?" he asked in a concerned tone.

"Oh, I'm fine!" Lauren replied hastily.

"I just.. might have missed a few appointments too many with my bed as of lately” she admitted with a sad chuckle.

Kieran's eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well, Sergeant Ladell mentioned you are a workaholic. But you really should get some rest."

Lauren scoffed. 

"Sure thing, _mother_."

Kieran's frown only deepened.

"I mean it, Officer Sinclair. If you came down here for a work-related file, just tell me the name or the number and I'll put it on your desk by tomorrow."

Lauren shook her head with a smile.

“Thanks but I didn't-,” she started but at that moment her eyes widened.

“Kieran, watch out-!” was all that she managed to get out before the lightbulb burst in his hand.

"Shit!" he jerked back in shock but his feet missed the step of the ladder and he started falling backwards. 

Acting on instinct Lauren jumped into his way at least a bit breaking his fall. She let out a pained gasp as their bodies collided - his much heavier than hers - and she stumbled backwards, her back hitting the wall.

“God, what was that?” Kieran cursed under his breath but then quickly stumbled on his feet turning to Lauren.

“I’m very sorry. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine,” Lauren replied, massaging the back of her head and then she looked up at him.

“What about you? You didn’t get shocked or something like that?”

“No I think I should be fine...” he said hesitantly.

“Thank you for your concern. And sorry for falling on top of you.”

Lauren shrugged.

“I was the one who ran into your path,” she admitted but then frowned, tilting her head to the side and raising one hand to his hair.

He drew a sharp breath his body tensing as if it was ready to run away.

“Lauren...” he mumbled out as her hand fell in his hair.

"Hey, calm down," she said, "I won't eat you. I'm not a monster after all."

Snd picked a small glass shard stuck in his hair and held it up for him to see.

“You had this there. Oh, one more!" she brushed a few shards from his hair.

"Nothing seems to have hit your face though. You’re lucky.”

Kieran looked down at her, eyes wide, but then his expression slowly softened as he glanced at the floor.

“Yes, it seems so,” he mumbled so quietly she could hardly hear him.

“Just wondering how long it’s going to last.”

Lauren furrowed her brows slightly.

“What do you mean?”

Kieran’s eyes snapped up their gazes meeting.

“Well, Lauren...” he started when the switch snapped and the lights turned up with full power.

“Hello, hello underworld!” Kym’s voice blasted across the room.

The duo turned around almost guiltily.

“Sergeant Ladell,” Kieran breathed out.

“What an unexpected surprise.”

_ Unexpected indeed. _

Lauren frowned at her friend, irritation building inside of her when she noticed Kym carrying a small paper box in one hand - the logo on it showing it was from her favourite bakery.

Kym grinned at the two young people in front of her.

“Didn’t know you were here too, Lauren,” she said,” though I should have figured out given the sparks flying from the room.”

“Haha, funny,” Lauren deadpanned, realizing how close she stood to Kieran and quickly steeping away and closer to the desk.

“But that would have been the light.”

She pointed upwards to the broken lightbulb that sizzled unpleasantly now all the light were on.

“Oh,” Kym noted but then frowned.

“You were changing the lights?” 

“And failing, unfortunately,” Kieran admitted.

“I was never good with technology.”

“Aaah,” Kym nodded knowingly, finally turning off the light again, ”old soul.”

She glanced back at the disfuncional light.

“Well, I can try to help with that. We have something like this in our grandma's house I think i remember how to go about it. Oh, and before I forget!" she outstretched the hand with the box towards Kieran.

“Here. An apology for today.”

Kieran blinked in surprise.

“I… thank you,” he said at last his eyes tracing back to Lauren for some sort of clue.

The Officer only shrugged.

_ “She got scolded by Will, _ ” she mouthed to him silently.

_ “I see, _ ” Kieran mouthed back, turning back to Kym who in the meantime climbed up on the ladder, inspecting the broken lightbulb from all possible angles.

“What is it if, I can ask?” he said nervously lifting the box.

Kym’s eyes glinted with pride as she turned to him for a second.

“Just the best this city has to offer!”

“Watermelon cheesecake,” Lauren filled in automatically.

“Watermelon cheesecake!” Kym nodded.

Kieran bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing.

“Well, that sounds… interesting.”

“It’s great,” Kym said, rather quickly unfastening the broken remnants of the lightbulb and motioning toward Kieran for another.

“Can you hand me another one? It should be right… there thank you.”

She placed new lightbulb in its place and then turned to Kieran.

“There we go! As good as new! Speaking of… are you free this Friday, newbie?” 

Kieran visibly hesitated. 

“Why are you asking?”

“Oh, not much of a reason,” Kym replied innocently jumping down from the ladder and landing straight in front of Kieran.

“I was just wondering if you don't wanna go out for a few drinks. Sort of like an unofficial welcoming party for you.”

Kieran frowned slightly.

“I might have something on that particular evening...” he said apologetically.

Kym made a long face.

“Please? Lauren’s gonna come too, right?”

Now, Lauren was the one to hesitate.

“I’m sorry Kym, but...”

_ I will be doing an undercover mission as a part of my possibly suicidal quest to uncover the boss of the most vicious criminal organization this city has ever seen. _

“I’m gonna be busy that evening.”

“Oh, common!” Kym groaned but then her eye lit up as she switched between the two.

“Are your plans perhaps mutual?”

“Oh, no!” Lauren got out before Kieran could voice his opinion on the matter.

“It’s... something private.”

Kym gave her a long questioning look but only shrugged her shoulders.

“Alright. So what about tomorrow? I hope you two don’t have anything planned for then.”

Lauren hesitated then glanced back at Kieran.

“I mean why not?” she said at last. She knew she wouldn’t be able to sleep anyways.

Kieran bit his lip but then nodded.

“Well,” he said.” I believe I might come too then.”

“Great!” Kym clasped her hands.

“Well, see you tomorrow then! And no backsies or I will be stealing your glasses again! And no returns this time!” she warned Kieran which earned her a jab from Lauren’s elbow.

“Excuse  _ her _ , she had too much sugar today,” Lauren turned to Kieran grabbing her friend and dragging her away.

“Good night, Kieran!”

To her surprise, the archivist smiled and waved back at her.

“You too Lauren. Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The credit for the idea behind this chapter goes to Monica Tailor who - to my complaints about having no idea for a setting for a bonding moment between Kieran and Lauren - replied with:
> 
> “Maybe they could bond by idk changing the light bulb. 0% emotionally loaded or past-oriented subjects, 100% opportunity to bond as you curse over broken light bulbs.”
> 
> (yes it’s not nearly as funny as this premise should be and yes I still made hints at some emotional past related trauma, but welp, that happens. And yes I’m quoting you now, sorry.)
> 
> I also have no idea if or from where would Lauren know about CC happening exactly on Friday, but let's just say she does - most of the stuff in this fic doesn't make sense anyways.
> 
> Sorry about that and thank you for reading!


	7. Flawless Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lauren is observant to everything except the most obvious.  
> Also Kieran finally gets a vibecheck.

Change of plans. Thursday. Same time. Same place.

Kieran frowned at the small note. He reread it all over and over again, but unfortunately, the words remained the same as they were when he received it that morning.

At last, he sighed store the small paper into pieces mixing it with other trash in the bin.

So the meeting with the messenger moved. Something was off there. First of all, why was the news the delivered to him only now? And why was that bloody meeting moved in the first place? Did something go wrong? Or did the apostle fear Lune that much? 

He took off his glasses and ran a hand over his eyes.

Alright, stop with the conspiracy theories. _Again._ Now, he needed to focus on how to deal with the current situation. 

The meeting with PS is at eleven, and they should meet up for drinks with Kym and the other cops at eight. That’s almost a three-hour window - so he can still go for drinks and then later when everyone’s a bit wasted sneak out. If anyone asks, he’ll say he’s not feeling well and he needs to go home. Everyone had him for a straight-laced guy so he didn’t suspect anyone will suspect when he pretends to be a lightweight…

 _Ooor_ , a voice in his head noted, _you might just, you know, not go anywhere. Say there was a change of plans. you can't come._

 _Wouldn't that be suspicious though?_ he protested to himself.

But why should it be? The only person who could connect the dots anyway was Lauren, but she didn’t know the meeting in Carmen Camelia was moved to Thursday.

Or at least he thought she did not. She wouldn’t agree to spend the night out drinking with friends if she knew that meeting was about to take place. Not that that would make things any better.

His brows furrowed as he cluthed his fists.

If she still thought the meeting was happening on Friday, she'd go - he knew she would. this was to good of a chance for her to pass it up. And what if it really was a trap? Because if it was then she might-

A sharp pang of pain brought him back to reality.

He jerked back, and his hand caught on his glasses sending them flying across the room. The metal clattered against the wood as the glasses hit the ground and bounced under the nearest shelf.

 _Fuck_ , he cursed under his breath.

First, the lightbulb, now this... Seemed like the clumsiness of his archivist persona was stuck to him even when no one was around.

He sighed and was about to lean down to get the glasses when he caught a glimpse of red as sticky and warm liquid dripped down his palm. He looked down at his hands, to see blood escaping the bandages hiding the cuts from his yesterday's encounter with the light. 

_Great, just great._

He shook his head in frustration and haphazardly wiped the blood into his uniform before finding a new bandage and wrapping his hand again. Then after a brief consideration, he pulled out a pair of white gloves and put them on to mask the injury. It would be better if no one saw it - it was already embarrassing as it was.

He was honestly surprised when he came back home and saw the inside of his palm was all bloody and covered in small shards - even more so when he realized he must have been like this since the lightbulb broke. _How could he fail to notice this?_

_Has he really so used to pain that his body blocked out these few shallow cuts as unimportant?_

_Or was he really so distracted by the possibility of Lauren finding out?  
_

_Oh, that was just ridiculous..._

He smiled for himself bitterly at the thought when the door opened behind his back a familiar voice greeted him.

“Hello, Kieran! Can you help me with-”

“Lauren!” he turned around but paused as the smile on her face froze, eyes narrowing, hand raised in greeting lowering down and curling into a fist.

The realization he wasn’t wearing his glasses hit him first. Her fist followed immediately afterwards. 

Kieran gasped, doubling over in pain and before he could do anything, Lauren shoved him against the metal shelves, hands pushing on his arms twisted behind his back.

“What the hell are you doing here?” she hissed.

“Is this _another_ fucked up order from your superiors?”

“No, " he got out and then added hastily.

“Look, Lauren, I know you’re angry but I-”

“Keep your lies to yourself!” she cut him off but then looked up frowning. 

“Where is the archivist that was supposed to be here?” she asked. 

_Who? Oh, Mr White? Pinned to the wall by yourself,_ a voice in Kieran’s head retorted. Not that he can admit that.

“He left,” he replied out loud, only too late recognizing the lie in his own words.

Lauren took a sharp breath and her eyes narrowed.

“You think I’d fall for that?” she snarled grabbing in a handful of his shirt.

“Where did you get this uniform then?" she demanded and then looked down on his side. "And why is there blood on it?”

_Blood? Oh, right… shit._

“Oh, this little thing? " he said out loud forcing a flirtatious tone," I just borrowed it to sneak in easily. Surprisingly works. But don't worry, the blood is mine.”

_Also, this is what you do notice?_

“And I should believe that?”

“I’m not lying am I?”

Lauren took a deep breath.

“And why did you need to sneak in here in the first place? Has your Leader run out of moles?”

The sting in her voice was not aimed at him as much as at Phantom Scythe this time, but it still hurt.

Kieran took a deep breath.

_Better be honest on this one._

“I’m... just here to gather some information.”

"Information about what?" 

“The Leader… gave me a new mission. To uncover La Lune.”

He paused for a moment and then added.

“And to kill them.”

He felt her weight shifting above him and he used it to get free from her grasp, carefully stepping out of her reach for the safety of them both and turning away so that she wouldn't notice the blood seeping from the glove again. 

Lauren paused for a moment, looked him up from head to toe as if he was some sort of alien creature and then let out a burst of haggard laughter.

“Kill La Lune? But that is already dead, isn’t it.”

For a second, her voice trembled and so did her hands, but she stopped them and when she looked up at him, her face was once again like a solid mask, the gold in her eyes cold and unforgiving.

_A look she has reserved especially for him._

_He would have felt flattered under different circumstances._

“So your boss told you to find La Lune and you sneaked in here to play pretend to be a spy,” she commented drily. 

Kieran shook his head, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Look, I need to at least _pretend_ like I’m putting in an effort,” he said.

“Besides if I don’t want to kill one of us, I will have to find a sacrificial lamb. And they already suspect it is an officer from this precinct.”

He didn’t know why he said that last part. It was dumb and it was unnecessary. A part of him was already mentally kicking him in the balls for saying it.

It was too late and now he could only watch as the colour drained from Lauren’s face at the implications.

“So you’re looking for a potential candidate too?” she asked but then shook her head resolutely.

“No. You’re not using anyone from the precinct.”

Kieran sighed.

“I hope I won’t need to do that,” he said.

“But I think we both understand I cannot exactly give the Leader my own head. Nor, do I want to hand out yours.”

He meant it as honestly as he could, but Lauren’s eyes only narrowed at his words.

“Funny how your actions speak otherwise,” she said, her right hand rising to her throat.

Kieran winced, even more than when she pushed him against the wall a mere seconds ago.

“Lau-” 

“Don’t you dare say my name!” she shot back and they froze for a moment, taken aback by the outburst. For a moment neither of them moved or spoke.

Then, at last, Kieran took a deep breath.

“My apologies,” he said, “I didn't realize you were this touchy.”

He whirled around pacing his steps towards the door. He paused with the hand on the doorknob turning to her slightly.

"Well goodbye then, Officer," he said and pushed opened the door, "I shall think of you when I toast to the death of La Lune at Carmen Camelia tonight." 

He knew he fucked up before he heard the distinct clicking sound of a gun behind his back.

“Don’t move,” Lauren’s voice came clear and cold to him.

"What did you mean by that?"

Kieran paused, but then produced a lascivious smile and shook his head.

“Common, _Officer_ , you said it yourself - La Lune is dead-”

"The meeting in Carmen Camelia is happening on Friday," she cut him off. "Why are you going there today?”

Kieran sighed internally.

_Of course, she wouldn’t budge. Why would she?_

“A bit nosy for someone who doesn’t even want to talk to me aren’t you?” he asked out loud.

In the corner of his vision, he could see her rolling her eyes.

“I see several possibilities. First, the date of the meeting changed,” she said.

"Is that correct?"

Kieran laughed nervously.

“Well, that’s quite a jump-”

“Is my assumption correct? Yes or no, Hyacinth.”

Silence filled the room, so deafening it almost outweighed the voice in Kieran’s head screaming at him for being a dumbass.

“...yes,” he said at last in an almost accusatory voice and finally turned to look at her fully.

“Now would that be all, _Officer_?”

Lauren opened her mouth to reply when the sound of steps came from the corridor, a welcome distraction if only it came a few seconds sooner.

Kieran turned to the door.

"Seems we have company. Well, I should be going then."

"Sure," he heard Lauren putting away the gun.

"And don't return."

"As she lady wishes."

Kieran did a mocking bow in Lauren's direction and walked out, letting the door shut behind his back.

Only once he was out of her gaze, he allowed himself to let out a deep breath before turning away and rushing far from the crime scene, his mind screaming like never before.

Now she knew…

_Is this another fucked up order from your superiors?_

She knew and she would act accordingly. Which is running straight to the danger.

_Keep your lies to yourself!_

This was no good. 

_Kill La Lune? But that is already dead, isn’t it?_

What if they catch her?

_Funny how your actions speak otherwise._

What if she finds out?

_Don’t you dare say my name!_

His steps came to a swift halt just a couple of officers walked passed him, whispering fervently.

He looked up, watching them pass him, their eyes fixated on his messy appearance, but then just sighed and let a hand run over his hair. His eyes slipped back to his other hand, the inside of once white glove now morbidly red, then down to the blood smeared on his uniform.

But first, he should change. As oblivious as Lauren was, she did notice some troublesome details.

Luckily, he learnt better from his previous encounter with Kym and kept around not only a spare change of clothes but also glasses, just in case the Sergeant would try something funny again.

And then...

_Way down straight to hell, and let's pray everything goes smootly._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took waaaay to long to post and it's still well, myeh, but I wanted it out or I won't find motivation to write other stuff.  
> Huge thanks to Monica who once again had to listen way too many "the writing is bad and I want to divorce my brain" rants and laso to all the lovely people who commented on the previous chapter (bcs honestly, I kinda sorta forgot Kieran should have some sort of injury after having a bloody lightbulb bursting in his hand, so your lovely comments saved my butt there)


	8. Graceful Getaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA Hannah Monata Hijinks Part One: Escape From a Bar. 
> 
> In which Kieran sturggles way too much with getting out of a social gathering.

Kieran eyed the heated bar with a frown, only half-listening to the conversation of the two officers next to him. When he'd thought of the upcoming evening as going to hell, he never considered his description would have been so… literal.

Admittedly, the Devil’s Lair- a small bar at the edge of the eleventh precinct Kym had chosen for their little hangout - was not a bad place, despite its ghastly name. The alcohol was decent, the place was clean, and the glasses seemed to have been washed before they were used. And - even though he had to look out for Kym and her spectacle-grabby hands - Kieran had found himself enjoying being there. There was a certain charm to being viewed as a human being by others - even if the said others tried to get you plastered three times in the last hour.  


Well, of course, things had been fun only until a certain point.

For Kieran, this point came when he had tried to leave the bar.

The fact that he was still sitting in the said bar half an hour after this attempt tells the casual viewer a lot about how that went. 

Kieran glanced at his watch. 

Half-past ten.

Well, now he doesn't even have time to go home.

Great.

He sighed at the irony.

As the Purple Hyacinth, he broke in and out countless mansions, prisons, fortresses, guarded villas and unconquerable fortresses. No building was too high for him to climb, no alarm too advanced, no lock too intricate, no guard or watchdog quick enough to catch him.

He was a shadow, wrath, a demon.

A phantom hand holding a blade to the pulse of the city.

But _now_ , when he was supposed to get out of a bar occupied by a handful of drunk officers... Kieran had no idea if he was that out of form, or it was just that everyone (but mainly Kym) was so dead set on him not leaving, but no matter what strategy he chose, he didn't seem to get further than the front door.

He'd said casually he’s tired and should go home - Kym had called him a sissy and forced him to sit down for another round with her (he got lucky she did not steal his glasses that time).

He'd said he’s just going for a breather - two officers had immediately needed to go too.

He had tried to escape through the staff area - and he had got called out for wandering where he shouldn't have been by Kym and sent back to the bar.

He had tried to just make the beeline for the door without talking to anyone - and of course, Kym had appeared out of nowhere and spilt her drink over his shirt (upon which at least three more officers gathered around him and dragged him back to the bar with “ah, you can’t go home this wet, haha” and “don’t you want to take your shirt off just by the way?”)

He had tried to sneak out quietly while Kym was bussy getting scolded by Will, and he got caught by Lila, who started crying about him leaving, and that alerted Lukas and... needless to say, when Lukas said Kieran was not going, Kieran was not going.

And so now, he was sitting in the bar, his shirt stained, and his time running short.

_ You know this wouldn't have been a problem if you hadn't come, _ a small voice in the back of his head reminded him.

_ But of course, since Lauren is here- _

_ This has nothing to do with Lauren, _ he stopped himself before he could continue any further.

Of course it had nothing to do with her.

After all, they had barely spoken to each other for most of the evening. Kieran himself didn't feel much like talking to her after their accidental meetup at the archive, and she was clearly thinking about something else - presumably the Carmen Camelia meeting. 

He still wanted to punch himself for telling her about it. What the hell was he thinking?

Was he trying to rile her up?

Warn her?

_Prove that he could still be useful to her, if for nothing else then as an intel?_

Either way, he fucked up.

He fucked up, and now he could only pray she won't do something dangerous.

Or at least that he'd get into Carmen Camelia before her. However, for that he needed to get out of this place first.

Kieran downed his drink.

It's time to swallow his pride and try one last time.

Kieran stood up from his seat and excusing himself from a conversation he was barely listening to anyways, he made his way to the back of the bar.

He never thought he would do this. If anyone ever suggested to him to do this, he would have used them for target practice.

But alas, the male restroom was possibly the only place where he wouldn’t be followed - or at least not by Kym and the other female officers.

Kieran walked in the - thankfully - empty restroom and locked himself in the last stall. The whole place was about as well maintained as any public restroom (and smelled in-kind), luckily for him though, the porcelain water tank looked strong enough to hold him for a few moments and the old window was not hard to pry open.

Not ideal but then what was at this day and age.

Kiera shivered as the cold winter air flew into the room. He left his coat back in the bar - taking it would be too suspicious.

He should quickly figure out how to get one unless he wanted the Purple Hyacinth to come to the all-important meeting with a visible tequila stain on his shirt…

_ Who would have thought that a prolonged meeting with an APD officer would result in him needing to commit an act of theft? _

He shook his head as he braced himself against the dusty window frame.

_ Okay, first things first… _

The door creaked open.

“Kieran, are you there?” a voice spoke up, the intonation slightly off with the intoxication.

Kieran held his breath.

_ What the fuck was Will doing here?  _

_ No, don't sweat it. Maybe if I stay still... _

_ " _ Sorry, I mean I know you're here. I saw you walk in. _"_

_ Fuck. _

"Hmmm?" Kieran produced a non-committal sound, letting go of the windowsill.

He could hear Will walk all the way to his stall and stop in front of it.

“Sorry, I know this is weird, -he could basically hear the man run his hands across his hair nervously)- but I saw you heading for the bathroom, and you didn’t look so well. Are you alright there?”

_ I’m stuck in a bathroom of a bar trying to sneak out like a teenager whose girlfriend’s parents came back unexpectedly early, my dignity is dead, and I regret every decision that led me up to this point. _

“Oh, don’t worry, Lieutenant, I have never been better.”

A pause. Neither of them moved.

Kieran sighed.

“Thank you for your consideration.”

_ And now leave. _

_ I beg of you. _

“Are you sure?”

Kieran rolled his eyes.

“Are you this caring for all your new recruits?”

He could hear a sigh and shuffle as Will leaned against the wall next to the stall. 

“I’m the Lieutenant. I have to take care of everyone. Speaking of which, how is Kym treating you? I heard there were a few bullying incidents as of late.”

“Well, she’s spirited.”

A chuckle.

_ Great job, Hyacinth. Sure, engage him in a conversation. _

"She likes you, y' know...." Will noted sliding down on the bathroom floor.

"It's always "Kieran this" and "Kieran that"... no don't get me wrong, I'm not jealous or anything."

He chuckled again and then sighed.

"I mean if I was, it would mean I'm in love with her... And I'm not, am I?"

Kieran bit his lip.

_ Was Will even realizing what he was saying at this point? He didn't seem that drunk but- _

"I am not in love with Kym Ladell!!!" Will shouted out of the blue, making Kieran almost slip from the water basin.

"We're too difffff...erent for that! She's too messy! and LOUD... and… what was the word… un-con-tro-lab-le!!! Yeah! Completely and utterly! How can I do anything around her! How can I do anything for her when she’s...”

He paused and then added in a very small voice.

“But she's so fragile, Kieran? And I just want to help her... but what if she doesn't want my help? What if she's just hurt more if I try?"

Will's voice became very vulnerable and very afraid all of a sudden.

Kieran held his breath.

"I... I'm not sure what to tell you, Lieutenant," he replied at last.

_ I wish I knew. _

Behind the door, Kieran could hear Will chuckle again.

"I guess I'm pretty pathetic ain't I?" the Lieutenant mumbled.

Kieran grimaced at the graffiti on the wall in front of him.

"You and me buddy. But hey, at least you didn't try to kill her..." he mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?" Will spoke up, and Kieran realized he might have said it a bit louder than he intended. Well, fuck.

Luckily, before he could come up with an excuse, someone burst into the restroom interrupting the quiet session.

“Lieutenant! We need your help...”

“Oh?” Will stood up, staggering a bit before he regained the balance.

“Alright, be right there. Kieran, wait here, and if something happened… call,” he added in a strangely sobered up tone as he made his way out of the bathroom.

Kieran waited for a few seconds, staring blankly at the wall.

Then he took a deep sigh - which he quickly regretted s=considerign the aroma of the public restroom - and grabbed on the windowsill again pushing himself off the porcelain tank off into the open window. Once halfway in, he pulled himself up into a squat and then jumped down into the abandoned back alley bellow landing on both feet gracefully.

_ Well, this could have still been worse _ , he noted to himself, brushing off his hands.

Not even his injury started bleeding again- that was good. He's gonna miss the bloody coat though.

He dug his hands in his pockets and stepped towards the exit from the alley - and immediately turned on his heel and parked in the shadow of a nearby doorway as Lauren Sinclair appeared at the end of the alley, drunk Kym hung over her shoulder.

“You see, this happens, when you don’t listen to me and drink vodka,” Lauren chastised her friend, passing Kieran in blissful unawareness.

Kym mumbled something back, but it was both too incoherent and too far for Kieran to discern particular words.

The assassin let out a deep breath as they passed him and was about to continue on his merry way when he noticed another duo inter the alley - not cops this time but as unwelcome.

Kieran frowned. He knew these two. They were a part of the Phantom Scythe; one of those lowlife thugs who always hung around the Grimm Goblin, bragging loudly about their crimes whether they had been done as part of the job for Phantom Scythe or as a… free time activity.

And based on the way they moved - slowly and carefully like hunters stalking the prey - they were following the officers.

Kieran gritted his teeth.

This was none of his business. Lauren can handle this. She’s a good fighter-

“I’ll take the red-head,” one of the men croaked, just loud enough for Kieran to hear him.

The other man laughed

“She's gonna struggle more.”

The first man cackled and drew his gun.

"Oh, I don't mind that..."

_Shit._

Kieran acted on instinct. The next moment the gun flew out of the man’s hand and before the thug could even react, Kieran grabbed him by the jaw and slammed him against the wall.

The man’s eyes widened and mouth shut opened and then he went limp and slowly dropped onto the ground.

“Hey-” the other man cried out, but Kieran whirled around, kicking him in the throat. The man stumbled backwards but Kieran was behind him in a second, his arms locking aroudn the man's neck, blocking his airvents. The man struggled to make him loose the grip. He backed to the wall to squish Kieran. The assassin gasped for breath ad the stone wall pushed the iar out of his lungs, but only tightened his grip. The man cursed, but then his  eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he folded himself on the ground almost pulling Kieran along with him. The assassin jumped back in the last minute, his breathing only slightly heavy with the unexpected evening training.

_That was close._

He glanced up in the direction Lauren and Kym had vanished to. Hopefully, they hadn’t heard anything. The last thing he needed was that nosy officer running back and finding her supposedly innocent new coworker standing above two unconscious thugs. Or worse finding these two alone when they wake up.

Luckily, no one was coming.

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Kieran leaned agaistn the wall and eyed the two men.

The idea of wearing anything that touched these guys' skin repulsed him, but neither of them was his size anyways. Still, the taller one had a coat that might fit...

In a few minutes, both men sat next to the garbage cans, hands tied behind their backs with a pair of suspenders, one of them missing a coat, and the other his gun, and both of them their shoes (which found their way through the restroom window and straight into the toilet, much to Kieran’s satisfaction).

Kieran eyed them carefully adjusting the coat around his shoulders. He sorta wished he could have done more than just petty mischief, but alas...

He checked his watch.

He had twelve minutes left. He should hurry.

“Well, comrades,” he tipped his imaginary hat to the thugs.

“Even though I hate calling you as such, but hey, monster to a monster… I’m sorry to depart at this time, but I have a date with death herself and I‘m afraid she cannot wait. I hope you have a terrible night, and that your feet fall off so you won't be chasing pretty officers any time soon.”

And with that, he turned around vanishing into the night, like the phantom he was supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it funny?  
> No.  
> Was this supposed to be out two weeks ago?  
> Yes.  
> Anyways.  
> A new chapter.


	9. Ghastly Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah Montana hijinks part II: Carmen Camelia Bogaloo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter includes depiction of violence and death. Not anything more graphic than the canon, just so you know.
> 
> Also my apologies - I'm an idiot so this fic was rated G for some reason - I'm changing it now to T.  
> Saying just in case the rating mislead you before.  
> Again I'm very, very sorry.
> 
> Also +1000 hits? Whooo-ooo!!!!  
> Thanks!!!

The unexpected chance to beat up the two lowlifes lifted Kieran’s somewhat dampened spirits, and so he entered the Carmen Camelia in an almost elated mood. Unfortunately, that didn’t last long as one - he got lost and accidentally crashed some random party - and two - when he finally found himself in the maze that was the Carmen Camelia gardens, the person who greeted him right in front of the door was none other than Tim fucking Sake.

“Here he is!” the scarred man cackled as soon as he saw Kieran approach, stomping down on remnants of a cigarette.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, little flower boy.”

Kieran pushed down the desire to groan.

_ The one person he didn’t need to meet today… _

“Believe me, Sake,” he said putting on a fake grin, “ it was it up to me, you wouldn’t see anything but the bottom of the river.”

Sake grimaced.

“To treat your old comrade like this? You wound my heart.”

“Didn’t know you had one of those.”

“Ha! Aren’t you a bit cocky for someone who comes so late to the meeting?”

“I’m not late,” Kieran retorted and threw a glance through the half-closed door into the dimly lited room. He could see most seats around the table were already taken. One vital figure was still missing though.

“The Messenger isn’t even here yet,” he noted matter of factly as he turned around, hands in his pockets. His eyes lazily scanned the garden, quiet and serene, safe for a few peacocks, one or two guards making their rounds around the place, and a figure sneaking behind the bushes-

Wait a second.

He squinted slightly to the decorative bushes to his left.

_ No. Nooo, that couldn’t be her. She wouldn’t have time... _

Next to him, Sake sighed and pulled out another cigarette.

“The Messenger doesn’t ever come in time. But he can afford it - after all the class cannot start without the teacher present. Obedient pupils just have to wait.”

He chuckled drily and looked up at Kieran.

“Nice coat by, the way. Was your last mission to kill your own sense of style?”

Kieran rolled his eyes but then his sight once again fell on the sneaking figure.

They just a bit, but enough for him to get a better view and…

_ Shit, it was her. _

Kieran felt his eyes widening, but out loud he only laughed.

“Trying to be funny, huh?” he choked out, Lauren still in the corner of his vision.

She moved behind a large dragon statue right in time to escape the notice of the guard coming by, but she completely overlooked how unprotected she was from the side.

_ If Sake turned only a bit to the left… _

And as if the bastard could hear his thoughts, he did start turning around.

Kieran panicked.

“It’s actually my cover for my next mission if you have to know,” he blurted as lightheartedly as he could manage.

That caught Sake’s attention. The man looked back him, brows raised in inquiry.

“A new mission? Oh yes, I recall, Bella mentioning something...”

Behind his back, a peacock came to Lauren, pecking at her curiously, and once it noticed she was not another decorative plant, it made a loud whining notice of disapproval.

“What was-” Sake started turning around. Kieran tensed preparing to tackle Sake down. However, Lauren was faster and when Sake fully turned she was gone, leaving behind just the traumatized peacock.

Sake squinted his eyes at the lonely crying animal and then turned back to Kieran.

“Fucking, birds… But yeah, she said you were a mole for the eleventh precinct. At first, I thought she was kidding, but now I see it might be true after all.”

He shook his head and let out a puff of smoke.

“Was offing people too hard for ya or something?”

Kieran narrowed his eyes. 

“Quite the opposite, unfortunately. I’m apparently the only capable person in this organization - so all the hard work lands on my shoulders,” he replied drily.

He could see Lauren got safely around another guard but then lost the sight of her as she slipped past the corner of the building and let out an internal sigh of relief.

At least Sake has no chance of spotting her now.

He turned his attention back to Sake just as the man pulled from his cigarette, the action making him cough a bit.

“Awful things," he got out once he calmed down and glanced up at Kieran. 

"But yeah, Bella did mention she had to get rid of the last mole. Harvey... Something? She said he was quite a disappointment. Well, hopefully, you’ll do better.”

He turned the cigarette in his fingers as if studying it a sly grin spreading across his lips again.

“It would be a shame if Bella had to do something to you too.”

Kieran scoffed.

“You underestimate how much I mean for the Leader.”

“True,” Sake nodded pulling for the last time from his cigarette and then letting it drop. 

“You are the master’s favourite pet. But,” he leaned closer to Kieran as he slowly crushed the cigarette under his heel, “Perhaps, he might find another way how to punish you. Say, how is that doctor of yours doi-”

He didn’t get further as Kieran grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against the wall, pulling his face so close their noses almost touched

“I swear to fucking god, Sake-” Kieran growled in low threatening voice but got interrupted as the door opened fully, and Bella stood in the doorway hands crossed on her chest.

“Gentlemen,” she greeted them.

“If you want to fight so desperately, there’s an underground boxing ring just a few blocks away. And I hear they pay hefty sums for new contestants.”

She looked both men up and down and then sighed, shaking her head.

“But Kieran… Timmy is right - that coat is horrendous. I swear ever since your little boyfriend left you, it’s going down the hill with you.”

Kieran tensed again but then scoffed putting on his usual mask of confidence.

“I’m flattered, but you should focus on your own friend over here, Bella. All that time overseas apparently made him forget what the phrase keep your damn mouth shut means.”

Bella chuckled.

“Oh, yes, he can get a bit… talkative, can he not?” she gave one poignant look to Sake and then pushed herself off the doorframe.

“Now, can you get in? The Messenger should be here soon. Would like to miss him, would you?"

Kieran just gritted his teeth and obediently followed in.

As his first glance to the room had assured him, most of the participants of the night's little drama were already there. He recognized most of them as businessmen doing dirty work for the Scythe, though the small man sitting nervously at the right end of the table was unfamiliar to him.

The businessmen all just glared at Kieran when he entered only Flemmings tapping his hat in silent greeting.

They all sat by one side of the table, while the other was apparently reserved for the rest - Kieran, Sake, Bella and two more people: a dark-haired woman in an expensive coat and a small man with a sharp face.

Kieran’s eyes paused at the man. He hadn’t recognized him before, because he was turned away from the door, but now he could see it was really him. Georg, the Phantom Scythe's most prominent doctor.

That came as a genuine surprise for Kieran - he hadn’t seen the man for so long he had thought - and hoped - the man had been dead. But even if that wasn’t the case - what was he doing here, on, what by all accounts, looked like a business meeting? This wasn’t his scene.

The doctor noticed Kieran looking at him and smiled back. Kieran fell a shiver run down his spine. He knew that smile well - he had seen it more than once in his previous years as an assassin as the man had often tended to his wounds before Dylan took over the duty. The man would always smile like that as he had patched the assassin up, and he would tell Kieran that he should be careful with that little brain of his, because, in case of his death, Georg had already called it for examination. Something about the brains of serial killers working differently and such.

Kieran forced himself to return the smile and sit down at the only free spot left - quite unfortunately between the dark-haired woman and the creepy doctor.

This was going to be a long night indeed.

***

The Messenger arrived just a few minutes later, his figure dark and menacing as the bringer of Death as he opened the door.

It always fascinated Kieran how obsessed the Messengers seemed with their entrances - always making it into a grandiose thing, silencing everyone in the room as they entered.

The Messenger glared around the suddenly silent room and then moved to his seat at the top of the table

“I see, we’ll all here,” he noted and then turned to the small nervous man now sitting opposite of Kieran.

“Especially, you, Mr Klerington. I know your schedule must be busy.”

The man looked back at Messenger, and in one moment Kieran thought he would retort something to the masked figure, but then he only gulped and nodded.

“P-pleasure is all mine.”

The Messenger nodded slightly and then turned to Sake.

“Now to the business at hand. As far as I’m aware, the shipping has already arrived. Right, Mr Sake?”

Sake crossed his arms over his chest.

“Of course. Explosives, firearms and let's not forget - the doctor's little Special,” he smirked in Georg’s direction and the doctor just nodded with satisfaction in his face.

“All of that arrived and stored in vacant storages around the docks,” the dark-haired woman spoke up, “ well, safe from the Doctor Georg order which was delivered to the clinic. We should distribute the rest soon though - the docks are not safe enough.”

“Very well,” the Messenger replied.

“That’s precisely what we are going to discuss tonight. Mr Klerington.”

The nervous man jumped up as if on a string and hastily reached for his bag, pulling out several large sheets.

“I know not many of you might be acquainted with Mr Klerington here,” the Messenger explained as the man momentarily struggled to lay the sheets across the desk.

“However, you might be aware of his father’s greatest work.”

He waved over the table, just as Klerington slumped back to his seat, the blueprints spread for everyone to see.

The others leaned over, and Kieran joined them at first frowning with confusion.

Before them, laid the map of Arhdalis - well not exactly. The river was still there, but most of the streets were off, replaced with winding lines curling up in odd patterns. 

_ The Ardhalis underground.  _

Despite the blood running cold in his veins for a moment, Kieran couldn’t help but smile.

_ This was bound to be interesting. _

“As you may know,” the Messenger noted into the confused murmur of few of the businessmen, “the sewer system of the city was rebuilt about thirty years ago, after the epidemic. Here Mister Klerintgton’s father was one of the main architects partaking on this project and Mr Klerington himself was kind enough to lend us his original notes, which include certain parts which don’t quite appear on the official plans. This includes places like here,” Messenger’s finger dug into a place in the map which appears to be something of a cave, “ here, here, here and here. These places are large enough to store large amounts of ammunition and secure enough as almost no one knows about them. They are also close enough to the surface that they could be accessed from the buildings above them - and it is precisely these buildings you gentlemen will purchase in the next month or so. Mister Donovan and Mister Variety-” he nodded to two of the men sitting between Flemmings and the nervous son of the architect.

“You are tasked with purchasing the houses 21th on Branish street and 56th on the Flashing square respectively. Mr Rogers should buy out the factory on Landsbury Lane. And Mr Noddings and Mr Flemmings should already own the factories standing above the fourth and fifth locations, so the only thing you gentlemen need to do is to make sure you have the access to the area under your property.”

Flemings nodded, suddenly a bit unnerved by the future presence of a large number of explosives under his own butt, and Kieran couldn’t help but grin at his misfortune. 

The Messenger leaned back in his seat, combing his gloved fingers in front of his face.

“What about the last location?" the businessman asked at last.

"There is one more, right here.

The messenger nodded.

"That one is reserved for the Doctor's Special, I believe."

Flemming's clown only deepened.

“and what is that?” 

“Do not be impatient, Mr Flemings,” the Messenger warned him and then turned to the doctor.

“That's another reason for which we gathered here today, isn't it? Doctor, if you might?”

Georg chuckled as if the comments were supposed to be flattering.

“Naturally, my good sir, naturally.”

He coughed off politely and then stood up, his eyes jumping around the others. 

“As you may know, I’m a rather curious person deeply intrigued by the mystery of the human body and mind. My one passion in the field of medicine, one goal that moves me forward is to find the answer to one simple question. What makes a monster and what makes a man? Is it determined by genes? Is there such a thing as a monster from birth?”

At this, he winked at Bella and Kieran had to give it to his coworker, that she managed to return the gesture with a charming smile on her lips. As far as he knew Georg mistreated her even worse than him in his “monster research”.

“Or is it just nurture?” the doctor continued and shook his head. 

“Either answer is equally irritating. If a man is a monster by nature, there’s not much we can do about it, and, if it's nurture, well, then it simply takes too long, and there is little to no science behind it, only perhaps bad parenting. Luckily, I realized there is a third solution,”

Out of his left pocket, he produced a small glass vial, the content appearing sickly brown in the red light. 

“Our brains are, after all, made of chemicals, are they not? And if you mix the right chemicals you can get almost anything.”

Flemings jittered in his seat.

“That's all very interesting, but it doesn’t really answer much, dear doctor.”

“Oh yes, oh yes!” Georg exclaimed with mild irritation.

“I’m getting there. Of course, I could talk about how this substance operates, or how it came to be... But as I can see you are all important businessmen - and well assassins - so I doubt that you care much about any of  _ my _ profession. And I promised Mister Messenger a visual presentation didn’t I?”

He walked up to the door to the veranda right behind the Messenger and swung them open.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this way, please.”

The group led by the Messenger walked up to the veranda opening to the Eastern Garden.

Kieran stopped right at the edge. The view from this spot revealed the eternity of the eastern garden of the Carmen Camelia in all its beauty, spreading just below the slightly elevated balcony which they stood on. The pale lines of the sidewalk twisted through the garden like snakes, surrounded by decorative plants and grass, died in the dim blue light of the night. At the end of the garden stood a lone tea house - one of the smaller buildings which people usually rented out for more private parties and such. The red lights hanging from the roof were shining into the night, and the sound of music and occasional laughter carrying over the silent garden gave away the presence of people inside.

“Now,” Georg noted his hawk-like eyes fixed on the building.

“The interesting thing about my little "Special" is that it can be easily mixed with alcohol, but even ordinary water and you need just a few droplets of it in your drink to take effect. Of course, it isn't instantaneous, but about half an hour after consuming the first dose which should be about now...”

All eyes turned to the other tea house.

A burst of laughter came across the garden, but then it again quieted down.

Sake scoffed.

“Doctor, sorry, but I’m not really sure if today’s visual presentation-”

He didn’t finish as an inhuman screech came from the tea house soon echoed by another. The door to the tea house swung open and a body of a man flew from them landing on the ground in a position which wasn't quite compatible with the ability to live.

“And there you have it!” the doctor laughed 

“Manufactured monstrosity! Instant insanity! Homo homini lupus in the flesh!”

He kept on babbling something more, but Kieran stopped listening as he noticed a dark shadow darting to the tea house suddenly overtaken by the murderous rampage, and at that moment he knew that must have been Lauren because of course, she would go check it out, and god if they catch her-

He put one foot on the railing, ready to chase after her when a hand grabbed him.

“Where are you going, Hyacinth?” Sake growled.

_ Fuck. _

Kieran was ready to kick the man away when the voice came from behind the bird mask.

“Let him go. I want someone to have a closer look.”

That was enough. Sake let go, and Kieran darted forward.

He was at the tea house almost immediately, and prying the door open he got in.

The inside was... a mess. Not nearly as bad as his crime scenes, but still, messy and bloody, people shouting insults and threats, beating each other senseless like this was a bar brawl, only in some ways just a bit more wicked-

Kieran had barely enough time to process all of that as a figure attacked him from the side. He dodged the first attack and grabbed the man's hand on reflex, breaking it. The man cried out in pain, and Kieran he kicked him away further into the room.

“That was my husband, you-” a woman in torn red dress charged at him with a knife, next, fury and hatred evident from her face. Kieran fought her off even managing to take the knife from her, but in her place came three more people, and Christ how many people were at this party that maniac doctor decided to destroy for his presentation?

And how the hell were they  _ this  _ strong? Kieran had years of experience as an assassin, but most of these people - all dressed like ordinary though posh civilians - looked like they had little to no exercise in their life. And yet in the terms of raw strength, they almost overpowered him.

Only luckily, the drug they had ingested had no such effect on their speed or skillset.

Kieran managed to take down two more people and swung at the third when another person jumped at his back. He gasped for air, and grabbed the person by the arm, flipping them over his head. Somewhere in the corner of his eye, he noticed another figure and on instinct, he swung at it. The figure dodged and kicked him in the leg, enough to make him stumble. The duo crashed through the opened door onto the floor of a small closet with enough power to kick the air out of Kieran’s lungs for a moment. He cursed in his mind and tried to kick off his attacker, but then paused as his eyes locked with a pair of all too familiar pair of golden orbs.

“Lauren?” he choked out. __

_ God, of all the people- _

The woman above gave him the most unimpressed look ever but then gasped as someone grabbed her by the air from behind pulling her back. She threw her head back enough to hit the man holding her in the chin and then shoved him out and shutting the door leaving both of the former Lune members in the darkness of the small room.

Kieran sat up.

"Offi-"

“What the hell are you doing here, Hyacinth?” she cut him off immediately.

Kieran blinked

_ Making sure you’re not getting hurt. For the third time tonight, mind you,  _ his mind retorted. Though this time you seem to be able to handle it just fine.

“Checking on things,” he said out loud.

Something crashed against the door from the other side, and the wood shook in the handles.

Kieran grabbed Lauren’s arm to pull her back almost reflexively. She jerked back though, her hand reaching for a weapon.

"What the hell are you doing now?" she hissed.

Kieran froze for a second but then sighed.

“L- I mean, look, you shouldn’t be here. Get out before others come or-”

He got cut off, Lauren’s hand running up to his mouth as her eyes darted to the door.

Then he noticed it.

Quiet.

Absolute deadly quiet.

The duo exchanged glances. Kieran then sighed and reached for the doorknob.

The door opened with equal silence, revealing a still room filled with nothing but broken furniture and… corpses.

Next to him, he could almost hear Lauren pale, but before he could turn to her, the sound of steps from outside interrupted him.

_ Oh, shit. _

"Officer!" he whirled back to Lauren, but she was gone already. Probably realized the risk at last.

He breathed a sigh of relief, just as the Messenger, followed by Bella and the others entered.

The businessmen all paled at the sight of corpses a few of them looking up to Kieran in shock and horror. Klerington turned green and rushed away into the darkness to throw up.

Bella whistled appreciatively.

“How many of these are your doing, Kieran?”

Kieran shrugged.

“One or two," he admitted, "But the rest...”

Georg nodded with satisfaction.

“Just as I said. Manufactured madness.”

“Very well,” the Messenger nodded seemingly satisfied.

“I think we’re done here now. Miss Davenport - make sure everyone is dead and then escort Mr Klerington back home. And make sure he comes to no harm. The rest of you may go.”

Then he glanced up at Kieran.

“Not, you Hyacinth. You'll come with me.”

Kieran tensed, but still just nodded mutely and followed as the Messenger left the now rather a nervous gathering behind and entered the quiet gardens.

They walked for a good five minutes before they paused at a small bridge above an artificial stream running over the gardens.

Then the Messenger spoke up at last.

“Your investigation mission,” he said.

"Is there any progress?"

_ Crap. _

Kieran ran a hand over his hair.

“Oh, oh that!" he forced a laugh. "Yes, I am working on it. But it’s complicated-”

“I don’t need to hear excuses Hyacinth,” the bird mask looked at him, and for one moment Kieran could have sworn he saw contempt in those black googles.

That was soon gone, however, and the Messenger reached into his robe pulling out a simple white envelope.

“This was delivered to me two days ago at the Grimm Goblin,” he said handing the envelope over to Kieran.

The assassin opened it and froze on spot.

In the middle of the paper stood a simple message typed out on a typewriter.

_ Dear Phantom Scythe. _

_ With this letter, we dare to inform you about our knowledge of your meeting, which is to occur this Friday at Carmen Camelia eleven p.m. sharp. We request payment of 10 000 dollars, else we will be forced to hand over this information to the police. _

_ The money is to be left at the corner of the Nightingale Park, behind the statue of Sir Norrington at 12 a.m. tomorrow. _

And then a simple signature also typed out.

_ La Lune _

Well, well, well. 

Kieran bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing.

This would have been almost hilarious if it hadn’t been enraging.

He took a deep breath and forced a nonchalant expression as he turned to the Messenger.

“La Lune is stepping up their game, huh?”

He folded the paper again and put it back in the envelope.

“So, I assume the payment they request hasn’t been made, is that correct?”

The Messenger shook his head.

“The Phantom Scythe doesn’t let itself be blackmailed.”

_ But it let itself be scared enough to change the time of meetings at the last second, _ Kieran thought for himself as he tucked the letter into the pocket of his coat.

So someone was pretending to be La Lune. He knew that  _ objectively speaking _ this may be a good thing. He wouldn’t have to fake leads or hurt anyone from Lauren’s precinct - not with two sacrificial lambs basically shoving their heads under his knife, with their foolish little copycat plan.

He couldn’t help but grin at the face Lauren would make if she saw it.

_ How dared they? _

Making La Lune into a dirty blackmailing business.

But then again - would she even care?

La Lune was dead, wasn't it?

Dead and cold and by the hand of its own creators.

No, he had no time to think about that.

He looked up to the Messenger’s dead eyes.

“Based on this… evidence I assume there will be a letter of recommendation from La Lune on the Captain’s desk tomorrow morning, correct? Should I dispose of it?”

“Not necessary,” the Messenger replied.

“They won’t find anything anyways. And police losing trust in La Lune might just work for our benefit.”

He turned to the tea house in the distance.

“In fact, we can leave the officers a little gift,” he mused, but then the mask just shook again.

“No, that might be playing our cards too early. For now, just look out for who might bring that message.”

“Of course, I will,” Kieran replied.

"You can count on me."

“I don't think I need to tell you what this situation means, Hyacinth," the Messenger continued.

"Your time on completing this mission is running short. Find La Lune before they make another similar move or else… someone will have to pay.”

Kieran’s expression darkened.

“Sure,” he got out through gritted teeth. 

"And if I’m to make a wild guess it’s not going to be the Phantom Scythe.”

He raised his head and flashed the Messenger a cocky grin.

“Rest assured, you will get La Lune by the end of the year. And now, if we could go - it’s freezing here, and I would kill to be in my bed. Got to be up early tomorrow for work, after all.”


	10. Horrid Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone has a tough morning and is just a bit dumber than they have any right to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well this took a while.  
> Anyways +100 kudos? Thank you guys!

The next morning was ostensibly fun for Kieran.

Granted, he didn’t sleep at all last night, had to look out for the letter for the fake Lune while maintaining his archivist duties as if nothing happened and the imminent encounter with Lauren (albeit as the _archivist_ Kieran White) filled him with dread whenever he thought of it for some reason. However, despite it all he had to admit, there was a certain charm to seeing about half a precinct moping around like zombies after last night - especially those who made him resort to climbing down a bathroom window at half-past eleven.

“Just kill me,” Kym groaned as Kieran approached her desk, with a tray of coffee cups one hand and folders in the other.

“I’m afraid I don’t have permission to do so, Sergeant,” the archivist replied politely, as he placed down the tray in front of her letting her take one cup.

“I can offer you coffee though… And here are some files Hermann asked you to check for him.”

He reached out a hand with the files. Kym let out a small groan of despair and let her head fall down on her desk.

“Kieran, for someone so handsome, you are really a heartless bastard, you know that?” she noted, looking up with one eye.

Kieran just smiled back at her politely, putting the paperwork on the ever-growing pile on her desk.

 _Yes, I do know that in fact, a_ small voice in his head commented.

_Though I’m afraid I have slightly different reasons to do so._

“Just ignore her,” Will appeared next to him placing one hand on the archivist's shoulder.

"Good morning by the way.”

“Good morning to you too, Lieutenant,” Kieran turned to him with a smile. 

"Do you want a cup of coffee?"

"Oh, yes, thank you," Will smiled weakly. He looked much better than Kym, but still, the event of the last night did leave its mark in the form of sleep bags and sickly pale skin.

The Sergeant groaned and slowly lifted her head from her desk.

“What are you doing here, Willame?” she shot at her coworker.

“Came to laugh at my misery? Or feed me raw eggs again?” 

Will rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry after last time I’m not going to bother.”

Kieran raised his brow in confusion.

“Excuse me?” he turned to Will.

“Do I want to know?”

Will shrugged as he took a sip from his cup.

“It’s just an old family recipe for an old hungover sure. Just cold raw egg yolks, nothing fancy but it works. At least for me. I tried to give it to Kym before but she-”

“-had enough common sense not to fall for that joke,” Kym finished.

Will pinched the bridge of his nose sighing.

“Look, Kym, just because your way of treating people involves giving them more health problems to deal with, doesn’t mean, I’m the same.” 

Kym scoffed.

“Well, I’m sorry, Willame, but I just trust hungover cures from someone who wasn’t drunk in their entire life,” she retorted.

Will only rolled his eyes at her, but then for a brief moment, his eyes met with Kieran's and he froze his face suddenly reddening.

Kieran bit the inside of him mouth to stop himself from grinning.

 _Oh, Will had been drunk my lady,_ the voice in his head commented.

_He was drunk enough to cry about you to a stranger on a toilet._

Still, he was polite to look away first giving Will a moment to calm down _._

The Lieutenant coughed a bit awkwardly before turning back to Kieran.

“By the way,” he asked.

“I was meaning to ask you too. Did you get home alright last night? I admit I don’t really recall seeing you after-.”

He stumbled on his words, throwing one more panicky glance in Kym's direction, but Kieran decided to take pity on the man as he cleared his throat and nodded.

“Oh, well, “ he started slowly, “I believe I felt some time shortly after Lauren and Kym did. I was feeling a bit lightweight so I thought I might as well head home.” 

Kym frowned at that comment.

“Really? You should have told us then,” she complained.

“We could have waited for you and we could have gone home, all three of us. I might have even let you walk around with Lauren alone in the forefront, give you some privacy...”

She winked at Kieran well-knowingly and the man felt a shiver run down his spine.

“I’m flattered,” he smiled.

“But I’m pretty sure, you’re misinterpreting my relationship with Lauren a great deal...”

"Oh, common, you don't have to be shy," Kym continued.

Will sighed.

“Kym, if your hangover passed enough for you to harass your coworkers again, I think you should be more than well enough to finish your work.”

Kym groaned again.

“You’re worse than Hermann sometimes, you know that?”

She shook her head, quickly regretting the move as she hissed grabbing her head.

“Truly... a match made in heaven,” she made through the gritted teeth.

Will winced at her comment and leaned over to help her when someone called at him from across the room effectively breaking.

“Coming!” he shouted over his shoulder and then turned to Kym one last time.

“And Kym, at least go ask the nurse for some painkillers, afterwards.”

“Sure, sure...”

“That wasn't a suggestion Sergeant,” he replied and with that, he left to talk to Lila.

"Well, I should go to," Kieran smiled at Kym and picked his tray, to turn around.

“So if you excuse me- oh crumbs!” he cursed as he collided with a figure standing right behind him, barely salvaging the tray drop dropping from his hands, but then his eyes widened as he noticed who he collided with.

“Lauren!" he stammered out before straightening himself up. "My apologies. I did not... see you... there.”

His last words came as a distorted mess as his eyes fell on her face and he frowned unwittingly with concern.

Despite not being hungover (she didn’t drink much in the Devil’s Lair and Kieran doubted she would have drunk after leaving Carmen Camelia) Lauren somehow looked even worse than Kym. The eye bags under her eyes were even darker and more pronounced than usual and did he not know better he would have thought she had got killed in that tea house last night and her corpse had come to work out of the sheer force of habit.

Lauren noticed him staring, as she frowned, raising her hand up to her face.

“Uhm.. is there something wrong?” she asked politely.

“Oh, no, I-” Kieran stammered.

“I just - you look almost as tired as Sergeant over here.”

“Pipe it down,” Kym scoffed from her place, but then looked up.

“Also, sorry Kiki, but she looks _worse_. What happened, Lauren?”

Lauren rewarded them both with a deadpan expression.

“You know," she noted, "not so long ago, the appropriate response to the good morning was “good morning to you too”, not “you look like a corpse”.”

“Oh, well, then, good morning,” Kym replied.

“Also you look like one. What happened to “I’ll go to bed the moment I get home, Kym”? You promised me that.”

There was genuine concern in Kym’s voice, and Lauren must have heard it too as she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed guiltily.

“Sorry. I tried... but I just had to much on my mind to sleep,” she noted, as she turned to the tray, picking a cup of coffee for herself.

Kym let out a long sigh and looked at Kieran pointing at Lauren.

“This woman. A walking paradox. On one hand, chases bloody Purple Hyacinth over the streets of the city, but when it comes to a decent night of sleep or a decent meal… she covers.”

she scoffed, the remark obviously off-handed, but Kieran did notice how Lauren’s eyes narrowed at the comment, and her hand shot up to her throat, barely covering the move for an awkward rub of the back of her neck.

Still, she somehow managed to keep a light-hearted tone as she rolled her eyes and said,

“Oh, common, Kym? Are you really bringing that up?”

“What? Your lack of sleep or the fact you almost captured the most notorious serial killer in the city? Because both are true and both almost gave me a heart attack,” Kym noted as she brought her cup to her lips, but then paused turning to Kieran.

He tensed.

Oh, he knew that spark in her eyes from before.

This was not good.

“Oh, you most probably haven’t heard this, Kiki,” Kym started her tone way too innocent.

“But Lauren is that incredibly brave police officer that almost caught the PH himself.”

“Oh,” Kieran blinked in surprise and then spouted the first thing that came to his mind.

“Well, that’s impressive.”

Lauren grimaced.

“Thanks, but… impressive is not the word I’d use,” she noted, scratching the back of her neck.

Kieran’s heart sank at the sound of disappointment in her voice, but Kym just furrowed her brows in disapproval.

“What are you talking about? You got much closer to him than anyone - and lived to tell the tale,” she said unaware of the acute accuracy of her words.

“And you even gave us a description. That’s more than anyone has achieved in years.”

She winked at Kieran.

“She’s just soooo humble.”

“Not humble. Realistic,” Lauren noted drily. 

“Male in his twenties-thirties, around six feet tall, slim,... that’s too vague of a description.”

“Yeaaaah…” Kym noted slowly and then turned to Kieran who was suddenly desperately wishing himself to shrink a few feet.

“Oi, Kieran… How tall are you?”

And fuck.

Kieran looked up forcing an innocent expression.

“Excuse me?”

“Kym!” Lauren whirled to her friend in exasperation.

Kym flinched at the loud noise.

“No shouting please, Laur…” she whined.

“I’m just kidding. I mean, no offence Kieran, but...” she looked him up and down.

Kieran let out a small internal breath of relief.

"None taken, Sergeant," he said out loud.

"In fact, it’s quite flattering not to be considered a potential mass murderer.”

Lauren chuckled drily at his last statement, and Kym opened her mouth to add something when the figure of Captain Hermann appeared at the door.

“March, Ladell, Hawkes!” he barked out, his expression somewhere between grim and sour as per usual.

“Come to my office, now!”

Kym winced at the sound of the voice again, but still, she stood up downing the last bit of her coffee.

“Geeze Louise,” she noted drily and then made a semi-serious salute towards Kieran and Lauren.

"Well, of, we go. Let's just hope this isn't going to be a yelling session, or I might drink Will’s “hangover cure” just to end myself. You two keep it civil here."

She said all of that in humour in her voice, but Kieran couldn't help but notice the serious look she exchanged with Will before vanishing down the corridor.

He frowned for himself.

What could they be called over for? Could it be-

But nothing came through that morning. still, he checks it out.

He gripped the tray tighter as he turned to Lauren.

“Excuse me, but I should head back to the archives. Have a nice day Lauren.”

And with that, he left the room, all the while praying no one would follow him.

***

Luckily it seems no one did and so as soon as he was in the safety of the archives, he shut the door behind him and walked up to his desk, pulling out a small listening device. A few days ago, he'd installed a bug in Hermann’s office just for an opportunity like this.

It was honestly a bit too easy to get the bug there. Between that and the mess that was the archives, Kieran had to wonder how this place might have been still standing.

“...another letter from the Lune,” Hermann said just as he turned on the receiver.

“This time it came through ordinary mail.”

Oh, Kieran tensed.

_So, it was that. And they were using mail now?_

_Amateurs._

He adjusted the device a bit for better reception and placed it against his ear again.

“Why would they change their methods so suddenly?” Kym just asked.

Kieran could almost imagine the expression on her face, brows furrowed in concentration.

She sounded much better than those few moments before and Kieran had to wonder if she got over her headache so quickly or if she really just extravagated before.

“We think they might be trying to sway us from their path. Or mask that they have a member in our ranks.”

A new voice. _Detective March._

“Well, it is a bit late for that.”

Hermann again, the disdain in his voice selling that fact away more than the tone itself.

“Either way, their next tip is Carmen Camelia. Tonight. As the officers responsible for Lune investigation, I ask you to look into this.”

“Just the two of us?”

_That was Will. He sounded concerned._

Kieran couldn’t blame him. If there had been a meeting in Carmen Camelia with the same cast as the one previous night, a whole unit wouldn’t stand a chance, not alone two officers.

“We should be cautious about how many people we let know about the Lune from now on,” Hermann replied.

“I don’t request you to arrest anyone, just… investigate. As discreetly as possible.”

 _So an undercover mission_ , Kieran mused.

_Yes, that may be for the best. If they manage to be inconspicuous enough, they might even slip past Scythe’s radar…_

The door behind his back creaked and he immediately jumped up, shoving the device into the drawer and whirling around.

“Oh, Lauren!” he breathed out as he noticed the familiar figure and his hands shot up to his glasses to check if he still had them on.

He did, thank god.

The red-haired police officer smiled at him shyly as she leaned against the doorframe.

“I startled you again?” she asked almost mockingly.

“Well, you do seem to do that a lot today,” Kieran admitted.

“Do you need something? I’m in the middle of reorganization, so it might take a while but you stell me what you need, and I'll have it on your desk in an hour or so.”

“Oh, no," Lauren pushed herself off the frame raising one hand with files.

"I actually came to give you these. Detective Cooper wanted to give them to you, but you left before he could do so."

"Oh," Kieran blinked in surprise as he accepted the paperwork.

"My apologies to the Detective. I just..."

"Don't have the best morning," Lauren filled in.

"Moreless. I didn't sleep much last night."

Lauren scoffed and shook her head.

"But I am the one that gets scolded for it."

"Based on what Sergeant Ladell said this was not a one-time occurrence with you though," Kieran couldn't help but add.

Lauren giggled at that but then a strangely muffled voices came from somewhere and she tensed.

"Did you hear that?" she turned around.

Kieran cursed under his breath.

Of course, he didn't turn off the listening device.

"I- well couldn't that have come from the outside?" he guessed hoping it didn't register as a lie, but Lauren only shook her head.

"No, I think it was inside here, it sounded really muffled though," she tilted her head. Luckily, no more loud noises came and so she just shrugged.

"Must be from one of the offices. Funny though," Lauren continued. 

"I could swear it sounded like Hermann..." she shook her head when another sound came - this time from her stomach.

Kieran let out a small breath.

"Well, if I'm not mistaken that sounded like your stomach," he said almost with relief.

Lauren blushed with embarrassment.

"I didn't really bother with breakfast today-"

"Well, that much is clear," Kieran replied and turned to open the top drawer on his desk. His left hand found the power off button on the listening device quickly shutting it off, and at the same moment, his other hand found a chocolate bar.

He took it out, turning to Lauren.

"Here," he said in an as serious tone as one can use while handing out candy to a coworker.

"I always keep something on the side in case of emergencies, and you seem like you could use some additional energy."

Lauren blinked at him in surprise.

"I- thank you," she said taking the bar.

"And by the way, I'm sorry for Kym today. She's a great friend and a brilliant officer, but sometimes she can be childish."

 _Childish but insightful,_ Kieran replied in his mind.

_Do you realize how lucky I was she asked about my height and not outright if I was the Purple Hyacinth?_

He couldn’t say that, of course, so he just nodded.

“No, it was alright. I do fit that description, in a way, after all.”

"Oh, so you admit to being the most notorious serial killer in the history of Ardhalis," Lauren tried to joke, but then she shook her head.

"No, don't need to answer," she noted more to herself than to him.

"I know you don’t look anything like him.”

Kieran blinked in surprise.

“Oh really?”

Lauren tensed, realizing her mistake quickly.

“I mean… of course, I didn’t really see his face back then,” she added.

“But I’ve seen enough to know you are nothing alike.”

Kieran bit down on his lip.

And there he thought she would at least acknowledge a bit of resemblance.

Really woman, how did you become a police officer with this poor of a facial recognition skill?

“Oh, that’s… good to hear, I suppose,” he noted diplomatically.

“Now, if you excuse me...”

“Oh, yes,” Lauren nodded a bit flustered.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to bother. Have a nice day.”

And with that she closed the door, leaving Kieran alone again.

Kieran sighed as he dropped on his chair.

_Nothing like Purple Hyacinth, huh? If only that was so easy._

He picked the listening device again.

_Alright, back to work._


	11. Hospitable Host

By the end of the day, the clouds set low above the city, grey and heavy, threatening to spill an unpleasant mixture of drizzle and snow at any moment.

Lauren glared at the ironclad sky, scowling as she stood at the exit from the precinct.

The last thing she wanted was to get caught in the rain today. 

She looked down on her watch, then back at the street around the street. She was sure that if she headed straight home, she would make it in time even on foot - but that was the problem. She could not afford to go home just yet.

At last, she let out a sigh of defeat and putting away her watch, she stepped out into the busy street.

No point in hesitating. The longer she waits, the more likely she’ll get caught in the nasty weather.

Today, she was leaving the precinct alone - not an unusual sight, though, in the last few days, she always found either Kym or Will accompanying her. She assumed they were just worried about her due to the combination of Harvey's death and recent activity of the Purple Hyacinth. Or perhaps it was just their way of making sure, she really did leave the work and did not instead decide to sleep there. Today, however, they both seemed busy with something. A special assignment form Hermann it seemed- Lauren wasn’t sure what exactly it was, but it must have been quite important since Kym didn’t even cry after her to save her from “this paperwork misery”.

Lauren chuckled for herself bitterly. Normally, she would feel bad for her already overworked friends - especially for Will, who she noticed looked worse by the day - but this time with a bit of guilt, she was glad she could go alone. Of course, even if they went with her, it would just mean a slight detour to fool them, before she could head to her intended destination, but still - she liked it better when she didn’t have to outright lie to them.

It was bad enough she had to hide all of the other things like the Lune and her connection to the Purple Hyacinth.

But then again, she couldn’t just tell them. It would be too dangerous. And she doubted they would get either. Well, Kym might have at least a bit, but Will… She knew the guy for almost two decades, but he never understood her loss in the same way Kym did. Yes, his brother vanished around the same time Dylan and her parents died, and to this day, Will did not know if he was alive or dead, but his way of dealing with the loss was fundamentally different from Lauren. Where she chased her ghosts and those who made them, Will decided to turn around and try to rebuild the ruins left behind them instead. Lauren sometimes had to wonder which one of them was more foolish.

The wind blew stronger interrupting her thoughts, and she instinctively buried her head between her shoulder. Her hands dug even deeper into her pockets when her fingers picked on some foreign at the very bottom. She paused, instinctively pulling the object out of her pocket.

Of course. It was the unfortunate chocolate bar. When Kieran gave it to her, she just put it into her pocket and felt it there without thinking.

Her pace slowed as she twisted the bar in her hands.

She really should have eaten it. But she did not have the heart to do so. She had no idea - why it wasn’t like she stole it from him. 

And now it was half molten and mangled up.

She sighed, for a moment causing to throw it into the nearest trash bin or shove it back into her pocket, but then she gave in and opened the wrapper carefully taking a bite so she wouldn’t get any chocolate on her face.

The chocolate was really half molten but otherwise perfectly fine. It was also surprisingly high quality. Not that, she was any chocolate expert.

She had to smile for herself bitterly as she recalled his flustered from that morning. Kym accusing him of being the Purple Hyacinth was really too much on her friends part. How could she even have conceived such a ridiculous idea? Sure, they looked slightly similar based on the description Lauren had given… But even Lukas fitted that description in a way, and if Lauren had to choose who was more suspicious - if her violence threats prone coworker or the clumsy new hire who couldn’t change a lightbulb but still made a decent coffee - she knew who she would place her money on.

She shook her head again, finishing the bar and folding the wrapper, licking the chocolate of her fingers a bit guiltily.

No, they might have stared some basic features - and name - but Kieran the archivist was miles away from that over the top flirtatious unchecked serial killer she had to work with as of recently.

The smile dropped from her lips as she groaned, thrusting the wrapper back into her pocket. 

That was a mistake on her part. _A grave mistake._

She should have never agreed to work with him. Or better yet, just hand him over to her coworkers.

If she did, things would be such a mess right now. Kym wouldn’t suspect the new archivist of being a criminal, because the real serial killer would be already caught. There wouldn’t be a bounty on Lauren’s head. Sure McTrevor and the like might have not been arrested, but they wouldn’t have been dead either and neither would be the guards from the prison tower-

_But neither would she know about Scythe's plans regarding the underground system._

And that mysterious chemical that made people go berserk… She spent almost the entire night thinking about it. What would the serum be used for? To start a riot? Another Allendale station? But then the effects of the drug didn’t seem that easy to control - the drugged crowd could get out of hand too quickly, and it might even turn against the Scythe members themselves. After all, those people had no problem attack their loved ones and even Kieran and her yesterday. Maybe it could be used to incite only smaller riots and cause general unrest… but how would Scythe take credit for that? Would they pretend to have a magical power that made people go mad? 

Lauren’s frown only deepened, when the first heavy drop fell on her, splashing over her cheek. She looked up and cursed, picking up the pace. 

_She should be close. Where was it?_

_Sixteen…._

_Sixteen…_

She finally spotted the right door and jumped under the small roof over the door, just as the first wave of snow and rain hit the pavement. She looked over her shoulder with a small breath of relief, but then she turned to the door again, her muscles tensing as she took a deep breath and knocked three times.

For a moment no reply came, and cold realization settled in her stomach.

_What if he wasn’t home? What if he was at the cave or some Scythe business?_

“Idiot,” she whispered to herself, running a hand over her face, but then jerked back up as the lock clicked, and the door opened slightly, only enough for Lauren to see one blue eye and a stripe of face bellow it.

“L- Officer,” the eye widened slightly at the sight of her, but frankly Lauren did not care.

“What are you doing-”

“We need to talk,” Lauren cut him off, putting her foot in the door, so he couldn’t close it on her.

“But inside if we may. This is too open.”

“Oh, ye… yeah, sure,” she couldn’t figure out his expression from the sliver of his face he was shoving but he sounded lightly flustered.

“Just give me a minute darling.”

And with that, he pushed her boot out, making her almost fall, before shutting the door.

Lauren frowned at the dark and leaned closer.

From behind she could hear soft cursing and rustling of clothing and the next moment, the door swung open, Kieran gesturing from behind them for her to come in.

Lauren hesitated for only a slightest second before she stepped into the small hall opening into the living room.

It was the same way it was the last time she was there - same old furniture, tons of book, an old gramophone, though there were more papers on the coffee table and the kitchen was a bit messier, the smell of pancakes coming from across the table.

Lauren’s stomach growled slightly clearly not sated by one chocolate, but she ignored it dutifully instead turning back to Kieran, who in the meantime moved towards the kitchen - and paused at the display she was given.

“Is everything alright, Officer?” Kieran asked crossing his hands over his chest.

Naked chest.

About a thousand expressions crossed Lauren's face. Was he trying to be funny? Or… distract her?

_No, Lauren, don’t let him get to you._

_You are a professional._

Letting out a long breath she released her clenched fists.

“Put some clothes on first,” she stated in the most rigid tone she could manage.

Kieran blinked in surprise looking down as if only now he noticed. 

“Excuse me? I’m clearly wearing pants,” he managed a half-hearted smirk.

Lauren pinched the bridge of her nose mainly to stop herself from shouting and storming off. _Not even two minutes in and he was once again his exuberant stupid self-_

Luckily, Kieran seemed to pick on this social cue, because the next moment he pulled back picking up something from the ground before turning to the direction of his bedroom.

“Look if I knew you’d come I’d be dressed more appropriately,” he managed to say as he hurried to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

Lauren let out a short breath as she dropped on the chair in his kitchen corner.

Well, this somehow went both better and worse than expected. 

_Was he normally prancing around naked in his house? Or was he trying to… no that was ridiculous. Don’t even think about it!_ She warned herself. But her unwitting mind strayed back to Kieran’s naked torso. 

_He still had a scar on his back from their escape from Blakesley’s manor,_ she thought - it was partially healed but still a visible line, another slash added to the myriads of others scarring his back.

As an assassin, he had never failed - or not as far as she knew. But still, there must have been something in his past, some misstep or perhaps known and intentional rebellion that earned him those...

**_I have always been this way!_ **

The image of him standing above her, his hand over her throat came back and is so strong it almost pushed her out of the chair.

She grabbed the table to regain her balance and as the world came back to the focus, she sighed running a hand over the back of her neck. 

_No, Lauren, don't think about that. You are here for one reason only. You can do this._

***

In his room, Kieran frantically rummaged through his dresser, desperate to find one, _one_ clean shirt. 

_Shit, shit shit,_ his mind cursed, w _hy he couldn't find any?_

 _Because you haven’t bothered with washing them in three weeks_ , he could almost hear his ex rolling his eyes at him.

_You always forget._

Kieran groaned shutting the drawer and pulling out another one.

 _We both know this one is not on me_ , he mumbled to himself. He had at least three more clean shirts. Only those were all part of his uniform and he couldn’t really wear that now, can he?

He cursed again as he gave up on the drawers, instead of moving to the clothes on his bed.

He knew better to question universe what he deserved this punishment for but he would still like to know for which of his countless crimes this seemed like a proper sentence. To have your former partner in crime walk on you just as you get back from your undercover work as a mole. Brilliant.

In hindsight, he should have really first gone to change and only then start making pancakes, but he was famished and he really did not expect any guest - or at least none that were named Lauren Sinclair and suffered from a very specific for of facial blindness. He was still in his uniform when she’d rung at his door. In his panic, he managed to take up the shirt but he did not have time to go and find a change of pants so he just hoped she did not recognize the familiar dark blue color of the archivist attire.

_Aha!_

At last, he dug up a semi-decent shirt and -reminding himself to go to the cleaners sometime soon - he pulled it on.

But as he was buttoning it up he hesitated. Why was she really here? He hardly expected her to be because she wanted to hear his apology. And she said the Lune was dead the last time they talked. Maybe, the last night reveal of Georg’s new drug changed her mind? He shook his head at himself. That sounded like the most plausible action. Not that it was one he was fond of.

He picked his archivist glasses from the pocket on his pants and carefully placed them on the nightstand.

“Alright,” he mumbled to his reflection in the glass.

_“Do not fuck this up.”_

***

He found Lauren sitting behind the table in the kitchen when he returned. When she noticed him, she jerked up, a bit startled, as if lost in thoughts and he suddenly felt a pang of guilt for scaring her like that.

“Well, Officer,” he said nonchalantly, adjusting his cuffs.

“What brings you here?”

Lauren frowned at him, her lips forming a thin line, but then her eyes fell to the side, not even meeting his face.

 _If you won’t even look at me, I might have as well stayed as I was,_ Kieran thought grimly, but then she spoke up.

“Believe me, if there was a better option I wouldn’t even be here.”

“And yet you are,” Kieran picking up the sirup and fruit from the counter, though he did not really plan to eat the pancakes just yet. Funny how a few minutes ago he was so hungry and yet now he couldn’t swallow anything.

They clinked against the wood as he placed them in the middle of the table, only sound in the awkward silence that spread between them.

Kieran sighed. 

“Lauren I-” he paused. He knew what he ought to say and he could feel the word pushing their way out of his mouth, but he also knew the moment he breaches that topic, she’d be gone. And he _needed_ to know what she wanted.

So instead he sat down, pushing the plate towards her.

“Would you have some pancakes?” he tried.

Lauren frowned at him. Kieran gulped. 

_Well at least there was some eye contact,_ he tried to cheer himself up.

“They are not poisoned, I promise,” he tried to joke. 

“I had no idea you were coming and why would I poison my own food.”

Lauren continued glaring.

“Not hungry,” she replied just as her stomach decided to give it up and growled. Kieran raised her brow in concern. Kym wasn’t joking when she said Lauren had poor self-care habits. He had to wonder if she ate anything at all. As far as he knew she might have thrown the chocolate bar he had given her to the trash and then gone off on coffee alone for the rest of the day.

Before he could comment though, she took a deep breath, her voice clear and calm.

“I’m here because of last night. That serum that crazy doctor had-”

“Sorry, dear, but I don’t have a clue where he’s hiding it.”

“That’s not the point,” Lauren shook her head again.

“At least not yet. But from that display last night it was clear the Scythe is planning something in a nearby future. Something big and dangerous, that’s going to make the Allendale tragedy like a child's game."

She shuddered slightly and then glanced down at her own hands intertwined at the table.

" And the only people who know about this," she added grimly," and are at least marginally interested in stopping the Scythe is you and me.”

“And that’s why you have decided to come to me?” Kieran crossed the arms over his chest. 

"To stop help you them?"

Lauren let out a mirthless bark.

“As much as I hate it… I wouldn’t even know about the meeting moving if it wasn’t for you. My insight to the Scythe is limited, and if they decide to change plans last minute, I have no way of knowing. I... I need you for this. and you still need a partner that could cover for you.”

Kieran paused.

“So… you want to renew our deal? Put the Lune back together?” he asked in a mixture of hope and dread.

“No,” Lauren immediately shut him down.

”I don’t intend on doing any of that again. Not with the result, it yielded.”

“La-”

“What did I tell you about that name?” she flinched.

“I just want you to work as my informer and infiltration partner. But there will be no sending people off to the police or anything like that. And the only mission I intend to work on with you is finding and stopping whatever plans Scythe has with those explosives and the drugs.”

Her eyes were dark and determined, and Kieran realized he had not seen this look on her face ever since the bridge. 

He let out a deep sigh. He knew he could protest and bargain, but he also knew it would be in vain. She would not let him win anyway, and she had her point. But more importantly, he wanted to _have her back_. As selfish as it was, there was a part of him that needed to make amends.

“It sounds reasonable enough," he admitted, "Taking down this operation should leave the Leader vulnerable or at least startled.”

The case succeeding on the other hand… that could be a path to the Scythe’s ultimate victory and fall of the monarchy. Kieran never particularly cared for the later, but he doubted an organization that started off with blowing up a station killing hundreds of innocent would make for a much better body of government.

Lauren blinked as if in shock he did not try to argue. Kieran let out a bittersweet chuckle. 

“What did you expect, sweetheart? That I will kick you out in the rain for this? Or that I will tell you I don’t care for anything but crushing the Leader’s heart in my chest?” he asked mockingly crossing his arms over his chest.

"Your arguments are solid. Besides even if I did argue I bet you could put the whole "I know who you are and can turn you in" thing. And I don't want that to happen. Now, is there anything else you’d like to discuss?”

Lauren paused, her hands curling up to fists again.

“Yes, actually,” she said at last.

“The Lune investigation you mentioned. I want to take part in it.”

“Excuse me, Officer?” Kieran’s skipped a beat, but he still managed a smirk.

“I thought you said the sabotage of the recent Scythe’s plan was the only thing you cared for. And yet you’re already widening the repertoire.”

She threw him a dirty glance.

“This is not about that,” she replied.

“Than what is it about?” Kieran asked.

_I thought you said the Lune was dead._

Lauren took a deep breath.

“I just realized La Lune is as much of my responsibility as it is yours,” she said, “I helped to birth it - and everything bad that came along with it. It’s only right I should… put it to rest,” she looked up at him and he understood.

She did not trust him. And so this was but a controlled burn. 

_Nothing less, nothing more._

A dark chuckle found a way from his heart to his lips.

“Well, alright then, Officer. But if you want to help with the burial, I should let you know-”

He picked a note from the counter behind him, placing in the middle of the desk.

“-someone already started digging their own grave.”

Lauren frowned slightly as she picked the letter.

“What-” she started but the words left forgotten at her tongue as her eyes fell on the message.

“What kind of joke is this?!” she barked out her eyes shooting right back up at Kieran.

The assassin sighed.

“That is a good question. It was delivered to the Grim Goblin a few days ago.”

He glanced up at Lauren.

“Looks like we have a copy cat. They’re trying to use the Lune’s reputation to make some money. A bit low class but at least it could confuse our other potential pursuers."

Lauren bit her lip studying the paper.

“It’s written on typing machine, and there’s nothing special about the paper that could help us,” she noted.

“Did you take fingerprints?”

Kieran shook his head.

“There were none - or at least none when the Messenger handed me the note. And knowing my higher-ups they would have checked for that too. I have yet to figure out how it was delivered, but I doubt I'd be able to find anything useful.”

Lauren nodded.

“I see. You should still try it. Do you have any idea who might have been involved with this?”

Kieran shrugged.

“There were just a few people who knew about the meeting - and all of them took part in the meeting yesterday as far as I know. I check on all of them of course. But it doesn’t make much sense for any of them to do this. It’s too transparent... Though it might have been someone from the stuff. The Scythe often uses Carmen Camelia owners to have connections with the Scythe. Perhaps someone overheard something and decided to make it into a nicely paying gig.”

He sincerely hoped that was not the case. He knew he had to kill the fake Lune no matter who it was but it would different if his target was a legitimate Scythe criminal rather than some poor waitress and her boyfriend, who did not think things through.

Lauren nodded somberly.

“It is a possibility. Though these people also knew how to find Grim Goblin. Perhaps one of the last night's guests let something slip. Or they had accomplices.”

“Alright, but what would be their motive?” Kieran protested.

“The sum they’re asking for in the letter is laughable in comparison with the wealth and overall income of most of the people at that meeting. I doubt they would doublecross the Scythe just for that. And besides, there’s too much risk in this. If the meeting did not move, they would be either caught in the conflict that would arise between the Scythe members and the police or reveal themselves by not showing up for the meeting. ”

Lauren’s brows furrowed.

“You’re right it’s not a very well-thought plan. But perhaps they were just testing waters to see if Scythe will give in. But,” she sighed, “ instead, your people just moved the bloody meeting.”

The poorly hidden irritation in her voice made Kieran smile.

“Right on the money, honey,” he replied. 

“Or to quote the Messenger _-The Phantom Scythe doesn’t let itself be blackmailed.-_ ”

Lauren’s frown only deepened as she peered back on the note.

“One thing doesn’t fit though,” she bit her lip, her hands clasped together in front of her face.

“They were supposed to send a note to the police if the demands were not met. And no message came.”

“Oh, really?” Kieran played surprised, hoping his lie won’t manifest as a lie. Luckily, it didn’t seem to as Lauren shook her head, intertwining her fingers, her eyes still fixed on the note.

“Yes. Our Captain always makes a show out of it, so I doubt I wouldn’t have noticed. Even though-” her brows furrowed.

Kieran leaned back as he watched her expression fall apart under the sudden realization.

“Yes, dear?” he asked even though he knew what conclusion she came to. Seh ignored him thought, mumbling for herself in shock.

“So that’s why Hermann called Kym and will in today. But why hasn’t he told the rest of us?” 

“What is it dear?” Kieran inquired further, playing oblivious. That finally made her look up, her eyes filled with anger and panic.

“We got the note," she said flatly.

"Or at least Hermann did. He was disturbed in the morning, and he called Wi- two of my coworkers to his office. And they said they have to stay behind later today,” she suddenly went pale, and Kieran was about to lean over reaching for her hand to calm her down, but he stopped himself. The last thing that could calm her right now was his touch.

“Oh, god,” Lauren ran a hand over her hair before looking back at him again.

“The Scythe know they will come, right? Couldn’t they have prepared a trap? Or perhaps an ambush?”

Kieran paused.

“No, don’t worry, dear,” he said.

“The Messenger sees this as a mere opportunity to fool police into not believing the Lune. At least that’s what he told me last night.”

Lauren’s eyes narrowed at him. Kieran sighed.

“I’m not lying, you can hear that.”

“No, but can you be sure, there’s no change of plans?” Lauren asked.

Kieran hesitated. This wouldn’t be the first time the Messenger changed his plans last minute.

“No,” he admitted after a moment.

“Then I have somewhere to go tonight,” Lauren stood up abruptly, turning to the door.

“Officer wait!” Kieran grabbed her by the hand.

Lauren jerked back in panic and so did he, reflectively hiding his hands behind his back.

“Oh, sorry,” he said.

“But before you do something rash, you need to realize your f-co-workers might already suspect someone from your precinct is part of the Lune. If you turn up there without any explanation and they notice you you will be a prime suspect. And if there’s really a trap-”

“I have to at least see what happens,” Lauren replied.

“Besides, if the note was delivered despite the date being changed it might mean the fake Lune doesn’t know about it changing either. They might be there too.”

And with that, she turned around, one hand already on the handle.

Kieran sighed. This was a suicidal mission. One thing was if Will and Kym recognized her, but what if they recognized him as well - he had more than enough with how Kym accused him of being the Hyacinth in the morning.

“Alright. We have to be careful though.”

“We?” Lauren frowned at him in utter confusion, and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Well, this is the Lune investigation after all,” he pointed out.

“One which you agreed to work on with me. So you either let me come or I go either way and we just get into each other's way.”

Lauren hesitated at his words for a moment, but then she gave him one sharp nod.

“Alright. But I want to make one thing clear - the safety of my co-workers come first in this case. They are already in this mess because we started with Lune in the first place. I don't expect your help, but at least don't try to stop me.”

Kieran could hear the bitter bile in her words, but for once he knew the anger was directed more at herself than at him. And so he just nodded.

“I understand. I will do everything in my power to keep your co-workers safe,” he said and then just as Lauren was turning the doorknob added hastily:

“Actually I-”

He paused. This time he didn't have to fear she would storm off - she was already leaving. And yet- 

“I mean... it's raining cats and dogs, Officer,” he stammered at last pointing to the window.

"You should take an umbrella."

For a moment, Lauren just stared at him emotionless, but then her brows furrowed, her lips forming a thin line.

“No need. I'll take a taxi,” she said at last.

“See you tonight, Hyacinth.”

And with that - she was gone.

As the door closed behind her, Kieran sighed, letting his shoulders drop. _Why couldn't he just have been honest with her?_

_Two words. Is that so complicated, you idiot?_

But no, instead he agreed to walk into another dangerous mission with her. Not that he did not want to make sure Kym and Will were safe. He knew them for a brief amount of time, but despite Kym's shenanigans he grew to like them. and they were Lauren's friends. He promised to protect them. Not that Lauren would ever trust such promise.

He let out a deep sigh and run a hand over his hair when his eyes fell back on the kitchen table where the pancakes were getting colder by the second.

He shook his head at himself turning instead to his private drawing door when something rustled under his feet. 

He looked down and then picked it up. It was a chocolate bar wrapper, folded neatly in half.

A smile crept upon his lips - small but sincere with no smirk of sarcasm behind it.

“Well, at least she ate _something._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there dear reader!  
> First of all thanks for taking you time to read this fic.  
> Special thanks goes to my sister and also to aforementioned [ Monica_Tailor ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monica_Tailor)  
> who has done this lovely fanart and laso so kindly allowed me to abuse it for the purpose of this fic  
> (the original post with more PH stuff from her can be found[ here ](https://monica-tailor.tumblr.com/tagged/scribbling-purple-hyacinth)).  
> Just as I don't own the fanert I don't own PH or any of the characters either, that honour goes to the amazing Sophism and Ephemerys.  
> Also if you haven’t read PH yet and you’re here just because you were randomly browsing the site, [please, read it here ](https://www.webtoons.com/en/mystery/purple-hyacinth/list?title_no=1621&page=1)  
> And if you have read it but ~~you still feel a bit too sane~~ you want to talk with someone abt it, here’s [PH discord ](https://discord.gg/Y7r2fDg)


End file.
